Tempting Fate
by sstark2010
Summary: Sequal to The Secret Power: Be warned! Story has some violence, and an aggressive sexual situation. This story is about testing the strength of Thierry and Sara's love and bond. There are still members of the council that want to see Circle Daybreak and Lord Thierry fall. So, they go to extremes and push the boundries of bad, and just plain evil. Rated M, just in case. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Here it is! Chapter one of Tempting Fate! I is still in progress and I'm working hard on finishing it! Bear with me, please! And, remember: there will be agressive situations and an agressive sex scene, so if you don't like, then don't read. But, other than that, I hope ya'll enjoy! Please R&R!

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Sara was struggling. She could do it. She knew she could. She just had to push. Push herself harder and focus. Her face scrunched up as she concentrated.

_Come, Sara_, she thought to herself,_ focus!_

Suddenly, she felt her light snap back into her and she crumbled to her knees. Poppy rushed to her side and helped to steady her. Thea ran to bring Sara a water bottle. She took it and gulped the entire bottle. Breathing hard, she just sat for a moment.

_Dammit! _she thought.

Mare who was standing watch, looked in the girls direction, her face showing concern. Maggie brought Sara a washcloth and handed it to her. Sara wiped her lip where a drop of blood was trickling down.

"I think," she started, breathlessly, "I better stop now."

"I agree." Thea said, worriedly.

Poppy gulped and looked towards Mare. Mare signaled that all was clear and then started towards them. She arrived at Sara's side and wrote down numbers in a notepad.

"Yeah, I think that's enough." Poppy added.

Sara stood slowly, her body shaking. She breathed slowly and looked up at her friends faces. They were concerned and questioning. Sara smiled slightly and shrugged.

"It's okay." she said, "I'm okay."

"I've never seen it spread that far before." Poppy replied.

"Yeah, you covered the whole mansion and almost twenty feet aroud it." Mare joined in.

Sara bit her lip. She had been trying to see how far she could shield. She was testing her shield's boundaries. That's why Mare was looking out for any signs that someone was coming. Sara knew Thierry would be furious that she was pushing so hard.

"Okay," Sara said finally, "Let's clean this up."

Thea and Mare started gathering the chalk and cones that they were using to measure the distance that the shield strecthed. Maggie grabbed her notepad and measuring tape. Poppy and Sara went around kicking at the chalk o the grass. They were trying to erase the chalk lines, so that no one would know what they were doing.

They threw everything back into a duffle bag that they hid out in the storage. Sara knew Thierry would be so angry if he found out that she'd been doing this behind his back. She felt extremely bad about it, about hiding it. But after the Maya-posessing-Sara incident, he was more over-protective than usual. And, very touchy at the mention of her using her powers.

So, that was why when he'd leave the house, Sara would take the opportunity to practice. And, so far, it worked. She even depended on Poppy and Thea to be the voice of reason, should Sara go overboard.

"Okay, no more for today." Sara said suddenly, "And, I might skip tommorrow's practice."

Poppy started to speak when another voice cut her off.

"Oh, please," Thierry said, "Don't stop on _my_ account."

The other girls turned towards the voice's direction and froze. Thierry was leaning up against a tree. Apparently, he'd been there awhile, hidden. And, he wasn't happy. Sara didn't face him when she heard him speak. She stiffened and closed her eyes.

_Damn_, she thought to herself.

"Is there something you'd like to explain to me?" Thierry asked nonchalantly.

He began walking towards the group of girls. He was directing his question to all of them, but kept his gaze on Sara's back. He didn't sound pissed off, but he didn't exactly sound very friendly either. Sara sighed and turned to face him.

_Might as well get it over with_, she thought.

Thierry quirked an eyebrow at her and waited. He kept a stern look on his face, but inside he was amused. He was impressed that Sara was about to own up to her actions and her hidden agenda. And, the way she held her chin high made Thierry smile inside.

_Lowell was right_, he thought to himself, _she is sorta stubborn_.

"Thierry, let them go." Sara said simply, "This is my doing, my idea. They didn't do anything wrong."

"Except, not tell me." Thierry countered.

"Because, I asked them not to." Sara replied back just as quickly.

No way was she going to let her friends take the fall for her own actions. This was all her idea and Thierry knew it. Besides, who would tell Thierry anything these days? He was moody when it came to the mere mention of her powers.

"Okay," Thierry was saying, "Why don't you girls go on in? I need to talk to Sara alone."

They nodded and started walking back inside. Maggie looked back at Sara worriedly. She knew Thierry wouldn't hurt her, but she also knew the anger of a vampire. And, she didn't want Sara to get in trouble.

When the girls went inside the mansion and shut the door, Thierry turned back to Sara. He didn't know what he should do first, so he just stared at her for a moment. Then, to Sara's suprise, he started laughing.

_Oh, my, God_, she thought, _he's snapped!_

"Um, okay." she said, "This is not the reaction I was waiting for."

Thierry kept laughing and looked at her.

"Did you really think I didn't know?" he asked her smiling.

Sara shrugged, "Um, no?"

"Love, in case you forgot, when I'm gone, James is in charge. And, Poppy let it slip that you were doing this while I was gone. He told me only because he didn't want you to get hurt." Thierry explained.

"So, you knew?" Sara asked.

Thierry nodded.

"So, if you knew, why didn't you stop me? And, why did you act like you were mad?"

Thierry sighed, "Because, love, I know I've been very overprotective lately. And, when James told me what you were doing, I was angry at first. But, I stopped and realized something."

He came closer and stood inches from her. He took her hand and kissed it, but he didn't release her. He held her hand still and turned it to stare at her wedding ring.

"Everytime you told me that _we_ would have to fight, I only heard _me_. Not you. I know we are a team and we should fight together. But, I had still been taking it upon myself to be your protector. I keep forgetting that you are strong. Stronger than any other past self you've been. And, I forget that you're different, so powerful. Sometimes, I get scared because of who you are. I get scared, because I think you're going to take greater risks, despite the consequences." Thierry explained.

Sara stared at him. She felt awful that she'd been doing this and not considering Thierry's feelings. She should have tried harder to talk with him and understand where he was coming from.

"Thierry, you should have talked to me about this. I mean, everytime I tried to talk to you, you got angry and dropped the subject." Sara answered.

Thierry nodded, "I know and I'm sorry. But, I didn't know how to come out and say 'Hey, I know I'm a big shot and vampire lord, but inside I'm shivering like a child'. It's not easy for someone like me." he replied.

"I'm sorry, Thierry. I should have told you. If you got angry, I guess it would have been better, than hiding it." she said and bit her lip.

Thierry took her into his arms and buried his face in her hair. He rained kisses on her head and rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry, too. I should have tried to talk to you before. I shouldn't have made you feel like you had to do this behind my back."

"So, were you really mad just now?" she asked.

"No. Nor was I mad at Thea, Poppy, Mare or Maggie. But, I did love the expressions on all your faces when I popped up." Thierry answered, smiling slyly.

Sara pulled back and slapped at his shoulder. Thierry laughed again and pulled her back into his arms tightly.

"That was a mean thing to do." Sara said.

"Hm, how about I make it up to you? I mean, this is our _first_ fight." he said, lowly.

His voice was husky and his eyes glazed over and turned silver. He started walking, pulling her with him. He was moving towards their favorite tree. Sara let go of her resistence and let him pull her. He felt her relax and he swept her up into his arms. He moved quickly. And, before she knew it, they were in their special place once again. They made love gently and slowly. The sun setting in the disatnce set the perfect mood. They were right where they belonged: with each other.

* * *

Okay, this is just the first chapter, so tell me what you guys think! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The days passed quickly and Thierry's mood was lifted. He was still cautious, but eased up on his too-protective stance. Sara was relieved. She had caught a glimpse of Thierry's laidback side only once: on their honeymoon. She missed that. She missed the carefree he was, and the bouyant mood he was in, while they were on that private island. She also missed his genuine, boyish smile. A rare smile that she'd only seen that one fleeting week.

She decided, that she would make it all up to Thierry. She wanted him feel exrtaordinary. She wanted him to be the same happy that he'd been on her honeymoon. She wanted Thierry to stay that same happy. He needed to realize that the biggest of dangers were over.

Now, they needed to enjoy their life together. Sara felt they deserved it.

Sara asked her girl friends what they thought would be a good way to lift a guys 'spirit' and what would be a good way to make things up to Thierry. They of course, had several different answers. Poppy, being the sweetie she was, suggested setting up a remake scene of their honeymoon. Thea suggested they try to get away again, since their honeymoon was ruined by Maya's possession. She said Thierry may have remained laid-back, were it not for that event happening so quickly after they returned. Sara nodded at this. It was true, as soon as they returned to Las Vegas, Maya was already controling her.

Blaise suggested Sara buy some very naughty lingerie and let Thierry have his way with her. Sara blushed at this idea, but didn't throw it out. Mare suggested the same as Thea, only not about returning to the island. She suggested a different honeymoon place. Maggie agreed with Mare, coming up with several other vacation spots. Gillian and Keller had the same idea: lock Thierry in a room and have _her_ way with him. Sara laughed hard at the idea. She could picture trying to hold Thierry down and force herself upon him. Not that he'd complain, but she doubt that would be any different from any other night.

Rashel's suggestion also made Sara laugh. Rashel suggested just kicking his butt and telling him to get happy. Jez agreed with Rashel, laughing along with them. Sara had written all the suggestions down in a notepad she was carrying around. After she left Rashel and Jez, she crossed their's off. Still shaking her head and laughing, she went on to the next girl for advice. It seemes as though they were all good ideas, but none struck her yet as a way to make Thierry undeniably happy.

Jade and Rowan suggested setting up a romantic seduction scene. Lily agreed, but threw in a point about using Thierry's hot tub. Lupe concord also adding in a bit of advice: get Thierry buzzed off some hard liquor. Sara frowned slightly.

"But, Thierry doesn't drink." Sara replied.

Lupe smiled, "Thierry used to before he met you. Not that he was a raging drunk, but he was fun." she answered slyly.

Sara frowned. She was wondering what Lupe could possibly mean.

"How fun..?" she questioned.

"Thierry used to be a big party guy. I guess in main part of 'Hannah's' wildness. But, he seems to have tamed a bit." Lupe answered.

_Why isn't he that way with me?_, Sara thought,_ I like to party and have fun.._

Lowell, as always, read her face and spoke up, coming to Sara's defence. But, not standing against Lupe either.

"Sara, maybe you just need to show him..remind him how you can party too." he suggested, winking at her.

Sara thought about and smiled smugly. Either way, it would be worth a shot.

* * *

So, for the next few weeks, Sara tried one suggestion after the other. Each one that she had written down in her notepad. Each one worked their magic, but didn't seem enough. At least not to Sara. On the other hand, Thierry was suprised, and somewhat amused, by Sara's sudden inclination on springing surprises on him, every night.

Each evening he returned home, there was always something new. From picnics, to an erotic bubble bath, to her even taking chocolate syrup and going down on him, for the first time. It was all exciting and interesting, but Theirry couldn't help wonder just what the hell she was up to. Not that he minded. Hell, no! He was loving this sudden attention, she was lavishing on him. What he wanted to know was: why?

_Okay, so the chocolate syrup and blow-job was close_, Sara thought, frustrated. _But, it just didn't seem to work it's charm_. She frowned.

Maybe, she just didn't do it right. She'd never done it before, so she might not have performed the right way. She might try again. Maybe.

She looked at her list in her hand. It was all crossed off. She had done every suggestion, and performed every possible sexual action, she could think of. And, while Thierry seemed to enjoy all the things she was doing, she just didn't feel as if it was good enough.

The only thing left was..Lupe's suggestion. A good alcoholic buzz. She bit her lip, chewing thoughtfully. She herself had never been drunk. She drank before, but never let herself get drunk.

_Maybe_..she thought to herself, _just maybe._

She figured, maybe she could mix two ideas into one. Get Thierry buzzed and lock him in his office and be playfully aggressive with him. She grinned, slyly. She could do this. And, with some sexy lingerie thrown in, for extra measure. She ran down the stairs, out ofthe mansion and got into her car. She drove as quickly, as legally possible. She had her mind set and was determined.

_Just wait, Thierry_, she thought to herself, _I'll have you begging for mercy!_

* * *

Thierry was sitting in the back of the limo. Nilsson just picked him up from the overnighter, he pulled. He was called to the council, to discuss the incident surrounding Hunter's death. Of course, Thierry played it cool and no one questioned him, to closely. What with Thierry being Lord and all, no one really questioned him.

Thierry shook his head to clear his thoughts. He cleared all suspicion of his or any other's involvement. Now, he was pondering over Sara's inccessant activities. For some reason, she's been so eager to please him. And, it seemed, as if she felt she failed each time. For every night after the first, she had another surprise.

Not that he wanted to complain. He was loving it way too damn much to put a stop to it. It was amazing and exciting the things she was doing. What he still couldn't figure out was, why was she going to such extremes. The same question haunted him. He wondered, if maybe she was acting out of redemption or guilt. He knew she wasn't doing anything else behind his back, like she had been before she started these rendevous. So, more than likely it was possible, she felt as if she'd fallen from his good graces. He sighed and leaned his head against the back of the seat.

True, after the Maya incident, he was touchy and over-protective. Then, shortly after that, came the discovery of Sara being able to enter someone's memories. Not only when she healed them, but anytime. She could pull herself, and others, into memories. Her own and theirs. She discovered this when she was playing with her light. She was focusing her healing light, seeing if she could call it forth, by choice. Then, Poppy happened to step into the way of said light, and their bodies went stiff. It was scary, because no matter what they tried, Thierry and James couldn't wake the two girls. And, they were to scared to do more than shake them, and yell their names.

Finally, after forty-five minutes, they came to. Both girls were in awe, and Sara explained it was like they were ghosts. Visiting the past and seeing it again. It was then, that Thierry became scared. Her powers were just so vast, and were evolving so quickly. He worried that Maya could come back, through her memories. That was when he put his foot down. He didn't want a repeat of Maya's possession.

Thierry came back to the present and opened his eyes. He wasn't angry or disappointed with her, but he realized he may have needed to tell her that. He really needed to talk to her, and figure out what was going on.

He tried to talk to her before, but the talking always turned into screaming... sexual screaming. And, the things, she'd been doing, made him burn for her in a way he never thought possible. It got to where he was desiring her so desperately. He couldn't live wthout her. He couldn't even stand to be away from her side. He sighed feeling the desire boil up in his nether-regions. He had to get home...and fast!

* * *

She had set it all up, and now she was laying on the made bed, waiting. She actually felt giddy, with eagerness, on the act she was about to pull off. She asked everyone to please stay clear of her and Thierry, putting them up in a hotel. She had bought a bottle of the strongest alcohol she could find. Not that she knew what she was looking for at first.

She was at a little liquor store, pondering over her choices, having a hard time figuring things out. Then, this girl came out of the blue and helped her. She revealed she was a witch, but she was a good witch. She knew of Lord Thierry and supported his cause. Sara considered taking anything from this woman. But, she seemed friendly and sincere, so Sara complied and went with her.

The girl, Salome, said she could concoct the _Rum orf'd Dionyscus_. It was a strong alcoholic beverage and held unique qualities. Sara questioned what qualities these were, and Salome explained that it held the magic of wanting and desire. Sara pondered all this, and then after a few moment, she purchased the bottle. She felt it wouldn't hurt to have a little magic, to go along with her plan. Besides, it might help. Sara thanked the girl and left. She was so focused on her evening, that she didn't hear Salome bid her farwell.

"Good luck. You'll need it." Salome called, lowly.

* * *

Okay, I finished chapter two and three. But, I won't post three til tomorrow. That way I can get a look at who's interest is peaked. Please R&R! Let me know what ya'll think!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here is the promised chapter three. Like it says in the summary: WARNING...This chapter has violence and an agressive sexual situation. this is the pinacle of the story, so please remember that!

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Thierry was late returning home. He stopped by a couple of places, first. He checked in with a couple of other Circle Daybreak members, who stayed to themselves. He informed them of the council's session, and that while he cleared most of them, there could still be questions.

Then, he decided to stop by a street flower cart. He wanted to get Sara something, to apologize for being so late.

By the time he reached home, he knew she would have fallen asleep. Nilsson pulled up to the front of the house and let Thierry out. Nilsson drove away, to the nearby hotel, where the other members who stayed at the masion, were holing up for the night. The hotel was run by a fellow Circle member, so they were safe and together. The hotel was closed just for them, so that they could give Thierry and Sara a night of privacy.

Thierry sighed tiredly, and walked in the house, locking the door behind him. The house was dark and quiet. He took off his jacket and hung it over a chair, sitting his bag on the floor. He started towards the stairs, when he noticed a lit candle and a note on a table in the living room. He walked to the room and took the note reading it.

_Thierry,_

_I have a surprise for you._

_Go into the den and help yourself._

_I'll be down shortly._

_Love, Sara._

Thierry smiled to himself. He knew it. He knew Sara would have another seduction scene awaiting his return. It pleased him that she desired to him enough, to want to satisfy him so eagerly. He started towards the den and paused.

_She might be asleep by now, though_, he thought.

After all, he was late. He told Sara he'd be home sooner. He shrugged and continued to the den, deciding he'd 'call' to her, telepathically. He'd wake her up that way. Then, she could go ahead with her sedution. He reached the den and saw that at the bar, a bottle and a vial of crimson fluid awaited him. He realized the vial was a shot of vodka, with some of her blood mixed in. He sighed.

_It's been too long, since I've had a drink_, he thought,_ I hadn't really been out much lately.. Maybe that's what she's telling me. I should take her out sometime._

He took the vial first and shot it, quickly. The familiar burn rose in his chest. It had been way too long. He then took the bottle and read it. _The Rum orf'd Dyoniscous_. He shrugged and uncorked it, and drank straight from the bottle, gulping deeply.

_Damn, this is good._

He drank half the bottle. He had to admit, while he was no drunk, he liked to occasionally get a good buzz going. And, it most certainly enhanced the pleasure of sex. He turned, quickly, remembering that he hadn't called to Sara. He stood, and suddenly felt something..wrong.

His vision started to blur, and he felt as if he couldn't catch his breath.

_What the hell..?_

Sunddenly, a pain shot through his head.

"Ahhh..!" he yelled out, gasping.

The pain covered his whole head, worse than a migrane. His skull felt like it was on fire, and he doubled over in pain. As he fell, dark smoke started coiling out of the bottle. The liquid was still there, but the smoke flowed. It floated towards Thierry, and started shooting into him, covering his head. Thierry was on his knees, clutching his head, as they smoke melded into him.

_Sara..! _he screamed, mentally.

Then, he collapsed on the floor.

* * *

Sara jolted out of a deep sleep. She could swear she just heard Thierry screaming her name.

_Was I dreaming?_

She checked the clock. 4 a.m.

_Dammit, I fell asleep!_

She scanned the room and saw no signs that Thierry had returned. He should have been home way before now. She felt worried and grabbed her phone. She had one message. It was from Nilsson, letting her know he just dropped Thierry off. She frowned.

_So, then where is he?_

She scrolled down the message and saw the message was sent three hours ago.

Now, she panicked. She was all alone in her room, and Thierry should have been there. She got out of bed, grabbed a silky robe and covered her exotic lingerie. No one else was in the house, but still she felt..exposed. She started down the stairs, trying to reach out to Thierry with her mind. She reached the foyer and looked around.

Her eyes landed on Thierry's suitcase sitting by the catch-all, and his jacket hung over a chair.

_Where'd he go?_

She heard the clatter of a glass and hurried towards the den, where noise came from. He probably proceeded there and fell asleep, or something. But, she was wrong.

She walked down the hall, approaching the den. When she entered she saw Thierry, slumped over on the bar. The vial she left was on the floor, and the wine bottle was in his hands.

"Thierry?" she questioned, cautiously.

He lifted his head slightly, but didn't face her. She stepped closer to him, and reached out a hand.

"Thierry?"

Suddenly, he raised his head quickly and gripped the bottle tighter. He brought it to his mouth and chugged. He slammed it down with a loud thud. Then, rose of the stool and finally faced her.

Sara gasped and jumped back. Thierry's eyes were pure silver and darkened. His face was in an angry glare, and looked threatening. His canines were extended into fangs. She backed up a couple more steps.

"What do you want?" he growled out, through clenched teeth.

Sara just stared for a moment, then blinked.

"Um, are you..okay?"

"Okay? Am I okay?" he repeated.

Sara didn't answer and lowered her gaze to the floor.

"You mean, am I okay since you tricked me into thinking you were my soulmate?"

Sara snapped her head back up and frowned at him in confusion.

"What? What are you-?" she started, but he cut her off.

"Since you tricked me into falling in love with you?" he asked.

He started walking towards her menacingly, making her back away.

"Is that what you mean by okay? That, you tricked me into marrying you?"

"Thierry-"

"That's all it was. That's all you are is a trick. You put a spell on me, haven't you? You charmed me into thinking you were my soulmate! Didn't you? Didn't you?!"

Sara was so confused, then hurt.

_How can he say these things to me? Does he really believe that?_

Thierry kept stalking towards her, backing her into a wall.

"Thierry, stop! You're scaring me! Stop!"

He gave a cynical laugh, "Oh, I'm scaring you? You should be! Imposing yourself into my life..and my heart. Did you think I wouldn't figure it out? Did you think I was an idiot?"

Sara smelled the alcohol coming off him, and bit her lip. She glanced at the bottle on the bar, and saw it was damn near empty. Thierry followed her gaze and turned. He saw she was looking at the bottle and smirked.

"Yeah, I drank it all. I like to drink sometimes, you know? Not that it's any concern of yours."

He moved, just enough, that she could slip away from the wall he pinned her to. She moved quickly, and started moving towards his office. It had a lock and then she could call for help.

"It's none of your concern." he repeated.

He turned back to face the wall and saw she moved away.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going, huh?" he roared.

He moved to get in her face again. Sara tried to hurry and stumbled. It slowed her down, and gave Thierry the oppurtunity to catch her. He roughly grabbed her arm, and pulled her towards him again.

"Thierry, stop! You're drunk! I'm not going to stand here, and listen while you talk crazy!"

That made Thierry give another hard laugh.

"I'm drunk, am I? You're not gonna listen? Oh, I think you are! You want me to stop? Huh? You want me to stop?" he yelled out and started tugging her towards his office.

Sara struggled under his hold, and tried to fight him off. He was too strong and eventually pulled her in his office and shut the door, locking it. Sara stared at him in horror.

_What is wrong with him? Why is he acting like this? If this is how he acts when he's drunk, I'd rather he didn't drink at all_.

"Thierry! Stop! Let me go!" she cried out.

He held tightly to her wrist, and kept tugging her forwards. He was heading towards her darkroom.

"Come on! You want me to stop, right? Well, I'll stop it. I'll put a stop to everything you're trying to pull on me!"

She kept struggling against him and crying out for him to stop. His grip was strong and tight.

He threw open the door to the darkroom and pulled her forwards, thrusting her in the room, first. She stumbled in from the force of him shoving her. He was right behind her. He grabbed her again, pulling her up. He grabbed her face roughly, and jerked her head up. He directed her attention to the photos, of him and herself, hanging on the lines above her.

"Is this how you did it? Huh? Is this how you cast your evil spell? You cast a love spell by capturing images of me, right?" he yelled, angrily.

Tears were starting to stream out of her eyes. Thierry was being so brutal and cruel. She didn't know what to think or do or say. She just shook her head.

"No! Thierry, please stop! You're hurting me!"

He laughed again. He shoved her down to the floor, and moved away from her. He reached for the photos on the lines, and started pulling them down. He pulled them of the line and ripped them, then continued.

"No! Thierry! Stop, please!" she cried out.

She got up and tried to stop him, but he brushed past her and continued his rampage. He even attacked her stacks of boxes, that held pictures and blank paper. Sara kept following him and calling for him to stop. He'd shove her away and continue his destruction. He had finally thrown the last box across the floor, scattering the contents everywhere. Sara fell to her knees and sobbed, looking at all the pictures, now on the floor. Suddenly, Thierry snatched her camera and smashed it to pieces.

Sara turned at the noise, and called out again again. She rushed to where he stood, and tried to gather the camera's pieces together.

"Thierry! What is wrong with you?" she sniffled out.

Thierry snatched her up again, and shoved her back towards his office.

"It's over! I don't want you here! I want you out! You're never gonna use me again!"

Sara turned to him and gasped.

"Get out! And, don't ever come back!" Thierry shouted again.

"Thierry..what..I..thought..you loved..me..I..You..said.." she stuttered, her chest heaving with hard sobs.

Thierry sneered at her, enraged.

"You thought wrong!"

Sara sobbed harder and lowered her head. Thierry went around her and left the office. She could hear him heading back to the den. She heard the clang of glass. He was getting another drink, or possibly the same bottle. She didn't know. She looked back towards the darkroom. It was a mess, like a hurricane stormed through it.

She walked back into it, slowly. She stepped a couple feet inside and kneeled down. She ran her hands over the torn scraps and pieces of camera. She couldn't believe Thierry, her Thierry, had done this. Thierry, who was always so calm and collected, and never quick to lose his temper, had destroyed her work. Their memories.

Still sobbing, she started to gather up what she could and gather the mess together.

But, Thierry returned and growled in anger.

"You're still here? Didn't I say to leave?"

He threw the bottle he had at the wall, smashing it to pieces. He came towards her quicker, than she could react.

"Thierry-"

She was cut off, by Thierry jerking her up from the floor, and shoving her out of the room once again. This time he shoved her hard and she stumbled into his desk. She cried out in pain, as the wood made contact with her body. Thierry slid the door of the darkroom with such force, that it slammed shut with a shudder.

"Thierry, please..Stop! You..you're drunk! Just go to bed and-!"

She was cut off again, by Thierry rushing to her. He was milimeters from her face. She thought maybe she could reason with him. She tried to cup his face in her hands. She could have used her powers, but she refused. She didn't want to hurt him, he was just inhibited by the alcohol.

Thierry saw her hands come up, and slapped them away. He suddenly turned her, and bent her over his desk. She was thrown over it so roughly, that she had to brace her arms quickly, so she wouldn't smash her face into the wood. When she did this, she accidently knocked over something and pens, pencils, paper clips and tacks fell to the floor.

Thierry held her body down to the desk, with one hand. His other hand went to work on his pants. He spoke, while doing this, and what he said terrified her.

"Go to bed, huh? That's it! That's how you did it! It wasn't the pictures. You used your body! You used sex, as a way to entice me and seduce me. You used sex, as a way to cast a spell on me, didn't you? Didn't you?"

He ranted and raved, not giving her time to answer. He had his pants down and now he was pushing her robe aside, and ripping at her pink silk negligee. She heard ripping and tearing, the realization hit her like ice water. He was going to force himself on her.

"That's what you did! That's how you want it! You want to use your body, as a weapon? Well, let me show you what I think of that! You want to use sex, as a tool? I'll give it to you! I'll give it to you the way you deserve!"

She felt her heart thumping so hard, it felt as if it would burst out of her chest. She had to act fast. She started struggling against him, trying to fight him off. Thierry then grabbed both her attacking arms, crossed them at the wrists and held them down in front of her, over on the desk. She was defenseless now. She couldn't move, even her legs, cause he now had himself in between them, and the were spread apart.

Without warning, Thierry forced himself into her. Sara screamed out at the roughess, and the way he started thrusting into her. She could do nothing, but lay still and sob. Her tears fell to the desk under her, and short groans escaped her, as Thierry took her.

"Thier-Thierry..st-stop.." she sobbed.

Suddenly, Thierry pulled back and released her wrists. But, he still held her arms tightly, and he jerked her up from the desk. Sara tried to struggle against him again, but he was so much stronger than her. He moved her towards the couch, shoving her so roughly, that she kept tripping. He would growl and yell at her to move and get up. He pushed her onto the couch, and she fell onto it with a thud. He drew back for a split second, and that gave her the oppurtunity she needed. She brought her knee up and pushed into his stomach. She shoved, with all her might, and Thierry stumbled back.

That gave her a small window of chance. She rolled off the couch, to the floor, and crawled on her belly. But, she just wasn't fast enough. Thierry was suddenly on her again, grabbing for her, pulling her to him. Every inch she pulled away from him, he jerked her back twice as much. Finally, her arms were too weak to resist anymore. They went limp and her body succumbed to Thierry's pull. He slid her to him and lay over her again.

She tried catching his face again, to make him focus, but he countered her. He once again clamped her wrists together, and pinned them above her head. He pushed her thighs apart, and shoved himself into her a second time.

"No-o-o.." she cried out at the adruptness.

Thierry once again was plowing into her, pounding against her. She felt her insides tear, at his rough force. She knew, she was bleeding from the roughness he used on her. He pushed into her and thrusted harder, deeper. Sara could only close her eyes and wait for it to be over, all while tears poured down her face. Thierry suddenly nuzzled her neck, then bit her throat and drank from her. She knew when he was getting close to climaxing, for he threw his head back and growled.

Thierry's body jerked, with the spams, and he moved slower and slower, as they faded. When she faced him, and despite that he drank from her, his eyes were still silver and dark. His face was even darker and still angry. He looked at her with disgust and..hate. She closed her eyes and lay still. He finally rose from her and stood, pulling his pants up and stared at her.

"Worthless witch," he spewed out, with cynicism, "Get out." he said in the same tone and just as calmly.

He then turned and walked out, not hesitating or saying another word. Sara stared after him, her face shocked at what he just said, and done. She couldn't cry anymore. She felt numb and detached. She moved slightly, and felt the soreness starting to set in.

Slowly, she sat up and her chest heaved. She had the need to cry, but her eyes were all cried out. She rose painfully and slowly. She stood and looked down at herself. She knew it, she knew she would be bleeding. Her thighs were spattered with blood, and her negligee was torn to scraps. She couldn't believe what just happened. She couldn't believe it, but it did. It happened, the evidence was clear and present.

She needed to clean herself. But, the thought of going anywhere near the stairs frightened her. She couldn't face Thierry. His last words echoed through her mind.

_Worthless witch..get out.._

She felt it best, that she heed his warning, and just go. She didn't know where or how, she just had to go.

Just then, something in her suddenly broke, and she lost her confidence and self-esteem. She felt hollow and empty, just like a shell.

As if in a trance or dreaming in slow-motion, she went to his desk and found a small notepad, that still sat on the desktop. She picked up a pen from the floor, then shakily she wrote a goodbye note. She doubt, by now, he wouldn't care, or would even bother to read it. But, she left it anyway. She set it on his desk and walked to the foyer. She stopped at the rack by the catch-all and searched. She didn't dare attempt to go to a bathroom, or get her clothes. She was honestly scared.

_Besides, they were from Thierry and he probably wouldn't let me_, she thought sadly.

So, hopefully, she could at least cover up well enough to get somewhere, find clothes and a place to stay. She saw Thierry's coat, but she didn't risk taking his things. She spotted another long coat, that belonged to Lily. She took that one and gingerly pulled it on. It would serve it's purpose, as it covered her down to her calves.

She found some pull-on boots, that she'd left on the bench-rack and put them on. She then grabbed her purse, and pulled out her wallet. It all belonged to Thierry, since he bought everything for her, so she didn't think she should take anything with her that he'd bought.

So, she pulled out her driver's license, student I.D. card and all the money she had. The money she earned from taking pictures, so that belonged to her. She counted it out. She had fifty-five hundred dollars. It was enough to last her a few days. She also had her debit card for her bank account. She still had fifty-thousand dollars in it, from her parents estate. She never really spent her own money, because Thierry bought her everything, and he gave her his credit cards casually. But, she should be okay for awhile, long enough to find a job.

She stuck everything in the inside pocket of the jacket. She took her keys off the hook, and started walking towards the door. She took a couple of steps and reached her hand up to her breasts.

The golden locket, that Thierry bought her a year and a half ago, still hung from her neck. She pulled gently, but firmly, and it broke free of her neck. She let her hand drop slowly, and the locket and chain fell behind her. She kept walking and she took her left hand into her right, and tugged off her wedding band. She let it fall the same way as the necklace, followed by her engagement ring.

She pulled the door open and stepped out into the night. It was a cold night, weather befitting the situation, and her mood. The sky was dark and the moon was hidden by overcast, no stars were visible either. She closed the door, but in her trance-like state, she didn't realize, it didn't latch. It popped back open slightly. But, Sara was oblivious.

She walked down the drive, looking for her car. Luckily, her car was at the front, from when she made her trip to the store. That, and everyone else was at the hotel. She got in her car and hesitated. She could feel her chest tighten, and her throat sore, from the sobs she was holding back. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was decent enough, her face was unmarked. Thierry didn't hit her, or hurt her that way. But, one could see that she'd been crying. She could pass it off as tiredness, saying she had been traveling and needed sleep.

With one last look at the darkened mansion, she started her car and drove. She didn't know where she was going, she just went. She found herself heading towards the city. She shrugged.

_No better place to hide, than in downtown Las Vegas_.

Besides, there were plenty other hotels where she could stay, and the other Daybreakers wouldn't find her. She didn't know how she managed to drive, in the state she was in, but she did. She drove, until she was an adequate distance, from where the Circle was staying. She pulled in, parked and checked herself again. She was decent enough to pass without suspicion. She got out, stuck her keys in her pocket and counted out some money.

She didn't want to pull out so much in front of a crowd of people. Anyone could get jumped for that. She combed a hand through her hair, and walked into the hotel lobby. She talked to the concierge and paid for a room. While he went about setting up a card key, she glanced around and saw a souvenier shop. It just happened to have clothes. She sighed, with relief, and went to buy a set of clothes, while the man was setting up her room.

She was able to find a few shirts and shorts. She found some white tennis shoes and toiletries. While they didn't have undergarments, she decided she could use a bikini set for the time being. She bought a black set and a blue set. This was enough to last her a couple of days.

Just then, the concierge came to let her know her room was ready, and handed her the card key. She thanked him and he eyed the merchandise. She made up an excuse that her luggage was lost at the airport. The kind man smiled, understandably. He sympathized with her, and gave her a discount on the clothing. Sara just thanked him softly and gave a slight smile. She went up to her room and let herself in.

Shutting the door behind her, she looked around. The room was small and impersonal, but it was cozy. She went to the bed and laid her bags on it. She pulled out what she needed, and headed for the small bathroom. Gently, she pulled of her torn scraps and let them fall to the floor. She started a shower, making it as hot as she could bear. Standing under the flowing hot stream, she finally broke. She cried so hard her chest ached, but the flow of tears just wouldn't stop. She leaned against the tile behind her, and slid to the floor of the shower stall, drawing her knees up and hugging them.

After everything, all of it, that she and Thierry had been through, this was how it ended. She blamed herself, it was her own doing. She caused this.

_If only I hadn't been practicing my powers behind his back. That's what caused this. He couldn't forgive me for such deception. No matter what I did, or how hard I tried, to make it up to him. He hates me now_, she thought to herself in anguish.

Many minutes later, she was exhausted and all cried out again. She rose rinsed her body quickly and got out. She dried herself gingerly and gazed at her body in the mirror. There were bruises on the inside of her thighs, on her hips and circled around her wrists. She would be able to heal herself. Her powers tended to make her heal quickly, so she wouldn't have to hide the ones on her wrists for long.

She threw away the torn scrap of silk she had on before. She dressed and went to lay in the bed. The curtains were already opened and she hadn't closed them. So, she stared out at the black night, until sleep crept in and snatched her into a world of dreams.

* * *

Okay, here so tell me what you think! Don't worry...it will get better again! Trust me. I love Thierry, but this is the council's doing. RxR!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

The large group of friends departed their hotel, and started loading into their vehicles. It was a bright sunny, but cool day. They were all excited, and ready to return to the mansion.

Well, the girls were all excited. They wanted to corner Sara, and find out how her and Thierry's evening went. The guys just listened to them, with amused looks on their faces.

"Oh, come on! You know damn well what went on!" Ash called out, exasperated at the girls continuing stream of chatter.

"Ash, don't be rude!" Mare cried out to him.

Ash rolled his eyes, and continued shoving bags in one of the vehicles. They had all five of Thierry's cars to transport them. So, they guys were lugging all their belongings into trunks, and the backs of them.

James laughed, "Come on, cousin. They faster we get them home, the faster they hear what they want, and then it'll all be over."

"You mean it's _not_ over yet?" Lowell chimed in, jokingly.

"I heard that!" Lupe, Mare, Poppy and Thea yelled at him.

The guys all froze and looked at each other, then shook their heads and continued.

Finally, they separated into groups and started loading into the vehicles. Even then, the chatter didn't stop. And, what they were saying, even made the guys blush. The whole ride back to the mansion was nonstop gossip and uncomfortable silence from the guys.

* * *

One by one, the vehicles pulled into the long driveway and parked. The girls were all more excitable, and even resorted to giggling and laughing wildly. Luckily, the anticipation gave them the unconcious thought to help the guys unload their baggage.

They started towards the stairs and suddenly, one by one, they bumped into each other, stumbling back.

"What the..?"

"Hey!"

"What's going on?"

"Whoa!"

Everyone looked towards the door, and realized they'd bumped into the person in front of them, ending with James, who was stopped in front of the door, staring at it. He seemed to be studying it, intensely.

"Uh, James? The door works better if you turn the handle, pull it open and walk in." Ash joked.

Poppy eyed James for a moment, then looked where his gaze fell. The door was already open. In an instant, Poppy turned to face the crowd behind her.

"Something's wrong."

They all spoke at once, asking quetions. James nudged the door open further, with his foot, and glanced in. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary, everything was in place and fine.

"I don't know. Sara would never leave the door wide open like that." Lowell was saying, in response to a question.

"Well, unless, she didn't have time to think about it." Quinn chimed in, suggestively.

"Maybe Thierry took her mind off..certain things." Morgead added, smiling slyly.

James turned slightly, "Well, it doesn't look like someone broke in. But, let's be alert and check things out." he ordered.

They all walked in slowly, and looked around. Thea stepped in and stepped towards the catch-all, and felt something under her foot. She pulled back and gasped. Eric tuned to her quickly.

"What? What is it?"

She bent and picked up the small, golden stem that wrapped in a circle and held a black rose, Sara's engagement ring. She lifted it up, as everyone turned, noticing Thea's expression.

"Ma-maybe she dropped it." Lily said, stumbling over her words at first.

"No. I don't think so.." Poppy suddenly called out.

They all turned to face her. Poppy was holding up Sara's locket, the broken chain dangling from her hand. Then, Mare saw Sara's wedding band behind Thea.

"What is going on?" she whispered, moving forward to gingerly pick the ring up.

"Alright, let's spread out and start searching," James started ordering, "Be careful and arm yourselves-."

He was cut off, for at that moment, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They turned and faced a disheveled, clearly hungover Thierry. He was holding his head and squinting his eyes, holding onto the banister, as he descended. He raised his gaze to the crowd of confused looking faces, and searched.

"Thierry, are you okay?" James questioned.

He was relieved now that he saw Thierry, though he seemed in bad shape.

Thierry nodded, "Yeah, I think..but..where's..where's Sara?" he asked, still searching the crowd for her.

"Um, isn't she with you?" Lowell questioned, looking up the stairs.

Thierry groaned and stumbled down the last step and sat on it.

"No..no, I woke up alone..and I have..the biggest hangover..ever..in the history..of all history. And, trust me..I would know." he said, clutching at his head again.

James frowned and turned to Thea.

"Thea, can you and Blaise fix him something?"

Thea nodded looking to Blaise, who was already pulling bottles out of her bag. She read one after the other, finally finding one, and handed it to James. He uncorked it and gave it to Thierry. Thierry grimaced. He didn't ever want another drink in his..exsistence. He knocked it back slowly, gulping the concoction.

He sat still a few minutes, and started feeling his headache go away. His eyes focused and he looked up.

"Uh, Thierry, Sara isn't here?" James asked.

Thierry got up, quickly, "I thought, I imagined you saying that. You mean, she isn't down here?"

Everyone shook their heads no. Thierry frowned. He couldn't remember a damned thing from last night.

_What happened?_

"Thierry?" Thea was saying.

She came forwards and held out a closed fist. Thierry realized she was trying to hand him something and held out a hand. She put something in his hand and when he looked at it, he gasped. Sara's ring. Then, Mare and Poppy came with the rest of the scattered jewelry they'd found. Thierry frowned, staring at the pieces in his hand.

"They were scattered on the floor, when we walked in." Poppy answered his unasked question.

Thierry snapped his head up.

"Search the house." he said calmly, but firmly.

The Daybreakers dropped their bags and spread out. Room by room, they did a quick search, trying to find the missing body. Thierry ran back upstairs, hoping maybe he just missed seeing her. He got up to his room and checked the bathroom, the closet, nothing. He checked the other two rooms on their floor. Empty. He went back to the second floor, and heard they were being searched already. He was heading back downstairs, when he heard his name being shouted.

"Thierry, come quick!"

He darted with inhuman speed, following the voice. It came from his office. He was there in a heartbeat and faced James, Poppy, Mare and Ash.

"Is she in there?" he asked them, noticing they were in the doorway of Sara's darkroom.

"No, look." Mare answered.

They moved and he stepped forward. His eyes widened and his jaw-dropped. The sight before him was unexplainable and inexcusable. He walked in and stared at the mess before him.

Sara's room, and pictures, were destroyed. Some were ripped, crumpled and damaged. It was like a deranged person lost their cool. The lines were hanging down and curled from being stretched out. The boxes Sara had neatly stacked against the wall, were scattered and crunched. The contents also scattered and ruined. He turned and heard a crunch under his foot. He stepped back.

There were bits of glass, and chunks of plastic and metal on the floor. He bent and picked them up.

_Sara's camera.._

He looked around the room again and stood. He knew Sara would never do this, nor did she have the strength to obliterate a Rawlings camera. He turned to face the now bigger crowd behind him. He started feeling a panic rise in him.

"Expand the search. I want to sweep the entire property." he growled out.

They moved quickly. He followed behind them, feeling his heart clench.

_I have to find her_.

They had spread out and searched the grounds. Thierry, knowing they wouldn't know of his and Sara's spot, darted there quickly. He rushed through the limbs, not caring that they scratched him. He came to the clearing and looked. She wasn't there. He spun in a circle, nothing. He left quickly and headed back the front of the house. The groups of Daybreakers were coming back also, no one catching a sign of Sara.

They were getting closer to were Thierry was waiting, when Lowell suddenly grabbed Lupe's shoulder.

"Ow! Lowell, what-?" she started, but stopped when she saw his face.

"We have to check her purse!" he cried out loud enough for the others to hear him.

"What? Why?" she asked.

He released her and went to Thierry, who was watching him questioningly.

"Just trust me. Check her purse!" he said walking back inside.

Thierry followed on Lowell's heels and everyone else behind him. They crowded back in the foyer, and Lowell snatched Sara's purse from the table. Automatically, Lowell went for her wallet. Thierry stood beside him and watched. Lowell opened it and searched for a few minutes. Then, he took the purse and dumped the contents out. He pawed through everything, then stopped.

He looked at Thierry, shaking his head.

"Her keys are gone."

Thierry frowned. Mare suddenly went to the window and looked out.

"How could we have missed that?"

Thierry and Lowell turned. James went to Mare's side and looked out the window also.

"What?" Thierry asked.

"Her car's gone." James said, in confusion.

"She..left. She left, or she was taken by someone, but she did leave knowingly." Lowell said, turning back to her wallet.

Thierry turned back to Lowell, "How do you know this?"

"She always told me that: if she ever had to leave fast, or if something happened, that she would leave me a sign. She told me to check her purse and look for it. She said, if she ever got in trouble, that she would oly take what she needed: driver's license, student I.D., bank card, whatever cash she had..she would leave everything else behind." he explained, "And, judging by this, she's in trouble."

Thierry held his breath for the longest.

"What happened last night?" James asked, cautiously.

Thierry turned to the crowd behind him. He tried to think, but he couldn't remember. He shook his head.

"I..I honestly don't..know. I came in and Sara had something planned, but..," he frowned, "I went to the den, and..I..I can't remember. All I know is I woke up in bed, and Sara was gone."

"That's not good." Ash chimed in.

For Thierry to have lost time, it was out of the ordinary.

"Wait, you lost time? Maybe..could a vampire..?" Quinn started, trailing off.

Poppy's head jerked up, as she realized something.

"Wait, Thierry. Before..in your office, I caught a slight hint of..blood. But, um..it was.." she couldn't think of the right way to put it.

"What?" Thierry said surprised.

Suddenly, he was off. He didn't try to figure out what Poppy was trying to say. At the word blood, he feared for Sara's life. He was back in his office in a second, the other vampires right behind him. Thierry scanned the room more carefully this time. Poppy came up and helped, sniffing, trying to find where it came from. Thierry caught the scent too, but recognized it as a different blood, when he also picked up her intimate scent.

The thought that sprang to his mind set Thierry aflame inside. He felt murderous and was ready to kill whoever dared lay a hand, on his soulmate.

"Thierry!" Poppy said, bursting Thierry thought.

He looked towards her, and saw she was pointing at the area rug. He came closer and saw a five-inch stain of blood. Thierry growled and stood. He was beyond reason now.

"Round everyone up! I want you split into groups of four. Load the cars, take weapons! I want every hide-out, every abandoned building, every underground that we know searched. I want everyone questioned! I don't care who they are! All Night People will be interrogated! I want her found!" he ordered, walking out and back to the foyer where the others waited. "Someone took her! Someone attacked her, and forced her to leave with them. We have to find her! We cannot rest until she's back home!" he said raising his voice.

Everyone set about gathering gear and splitting up. Thierry ran his hand over his hair, and clenched and unclenched his fists.

_I'll kill whoever did this to her! I'll kill them!_

James came forwards and put a hand on Thierry's shoulder. He jumped, ready to swing, then saw who it was and eased a fraction.

"Thierry, you have to calm down." he said, calmly, "Look, I know you answered this already, but can you remember anything else that happened last night?"

Thierry shook his head. He closed his eyes and thought. He tried to think harder. Nothing. He concentrated, but it was a total blank. He looked at James and shrugged.

"No. I don't...I'm trying, but..I can't remember.."

"Whoever it was must have blocked your memory." Poppy said, trying to piece things together, "And, they knocked you out, or put a spell on you. And, it was obviously a male.."

Lowell jerked around, from where he was standing, "What? What do you mean? Why do you say that?" he asked, firing one question after another.

Thierry closed his eyes and covered his face with a hand. James looked down at the floor.

Poppy shook her head, "It seems as though..well, there are signs that..Sara may have..um..been attacked.." she answered.

Some of the group had shocked looks on their faces, others were confused. Poppy bit her lip and looked at James. Lowell shook his head, the realization setting in.

"You're..you're saying.." he started, gulping then continued, "she..was..might..have been..ra-raped?"

Thierry suddenly moved quickly and slammed his fist into a wall. He breathed deep, then hit the wall again and again. Poppy flinched and James rushed forwards to stop him. He grabbed hold of Thierry's arms, holding them behind his back. Thierry struggled against James, for a moment, then finally went limp. James relaxed his hold on him and Thierry fell to his knees.

"Thierry, you have to keep your cool, man. I'm sorry. That's a shitty thing to say after hearing that, but you can't lose it now. She's still out there, somewhere. We still have to find her."

Thierry shook his head, but didn't stand. He ground his teeth, clenching his jaw so he wouldn't explode. His fist was bleeding, but it would heal soon. James saw that he was in no state to think right then.

"Okay," he said, turning to the Daybreakers, "You heard him. You know what to do. Let's get to it." he finished, taking the lead for Thierry.

Thierry had moved from the floor, of the foyer, to a couch in the living room. James stayed behind, to keep an eye on him. Every now and then, he'd get a call, but there was no sighting, no sign. James looked at his watch. 3 o'clock in the afternoon. He was afraid they wouldn't find her, and they had no leads so far. He glanced at Thierry.

Thierry hadn't moved, or changed his position. He had his head in his hands, elbows sitting on his knees. He was so still, that he looked like a statue.

_Oh, Gods and Goddesses. If you're up there, please, help us_, James thought to himself.

James looked from Thierry to the window. The day seemed bleak and unpromising.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Sara woke up and glanced at the clock on the stand. 3 p.m. She turned and looked at the space beside her. She had hoped, it had all been a bad dream. She hoped, it was a nightmare or a cruel joke. But, she stared at the empty space next to her, and the reality hit her. She was alone and unloved.

She could suddenly feel a distant tugging sensation. She quickly put her shield up, and blocked the mental radar that seemed to be searching for her. She didn't know why Thie-..he was searching for her, but she blocked him.

_He probably wants to see if I left, like he said_, she thought, glumly.

She held her shield in place. That small amount of focus used so little energy, that she didn't have to sit and concentrate. She just had to keep her guard up. She could do that easily, she had before.

She sat up in the bed and pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. She didn't know what to think. She didn't know what to do. She was lost. She wanted to wallow in pity, but she wouldn't let herself. She had to get her mind off of..him. She sighed. She couldn't even think his name. It hurt. Her heart clenched and her throat tightened. She had to stop. She had to think of something else.

_Maybe I can call Hugh_..

She shook her head. She couldn't call Hugh. For one, he was part of Thie-..his group. Two, she didn't have her phone. She sighed and leaned her head back.

_I have to go out after all, dammit_, she thought,_ I need to get a phone_.

She slowly unfolded herself, and slid to the edge of the bed. She rose gingerly, testing her body's strength. She was still sore, but it was bearable. She checked her wrists and saw the bruises were faded circles of pea green. She put on the tennis shoes she'd bought and threw on the coat. She checked to make sure she had her money, license and cards. She grabbed the card key and added it to her pocket. Since she was going out, she might as well pick up some clothing.

She opened the door, removed the Do Not Disturb sign, and rode the elevator down to the empty lobby. She avoided eye contact with the few people that were there, and headed straight for her the parking lot. She started the Escape and drove.

She kept a watchful eye out for any of the Daybreak members and..him. She didn't want to, and couldn't, face them..any of them. Even Lowell, her best friend and all the family she had.

_No, Sara, stop it! _she scolded herself.

She wouldn't let herself sink into sadness. Not yet. She drove and finally, pulled into a Radio Shack. She went in, got a new phone and changed her number, just in case. While she was waiting for them to activate and switch her account to the new phone, she scoped out some instruments that were on display.

She smiled sadly. When she was younger, she used to always sing to express herself, and as a way to let out her emotions. She gazed at a beautiful Fender-Strat and grabbed it without hesitation. She headed back to the counter, just as they finished her phone, and made the double purchase.

She headed out of the store and to her car. She put the box in the backseat, on the floorboard, so it wouldn't get damaged. She powered on the phone and was about to get in, but spotted a small woman's boutique. She sighed.

_Might as well get it over with_.

She walked quickly to the small shop. She had to get clothes. The shorts and t-shirt were just not weather appropiate. And, the bikini, she wore as underwear, was just not cutting it, either. She bought a few pairs of jeans, some fashionable tops, a sweater dress, bras, panties and two pairs of boots and ballet-style flats. She also bought another long coat to replace Lily's, though she didn't know how she'd get it to her.

_Maybe I'll mail it_..

She felt somewhat more equiped to handle being on her own. She had her merchandise on the counter, and the sales-woman rung her up. She was gazing around, making sure none of the Circle passed by, when her eyes landed on a beautiful silk nightgown. She went to it and gazed at it. It was pure white and floor-length. It had a brocade bodice and spaghetti straps, and the skirt had a flowy line. She didn't know why, but for some reason, she had to have it.

She turn to the sales-woman, and asked her to add it to her purchase. The woman obliged and finished Sara's purchase. The total was more than she intended, but nothing seemed to matter now. Besides, she'd find a job soon enough. The box-boy loaded her bags into her car, and she tipped him. She got in and drove back to the hotel.

When she arrived, the bellhop jumped to assist her. He carried her bags, and followed her throught the lobby. The concierge stopped her and asked how she was. He was just being a very kind man, so she talked with him a moment. She wasn't one to be rude.

Then, she noticed a coppery-colored head pass by the window, and she turned slightly. It was Poppy..and Thea and Eric! She suddenly turned and faked a yawn, explaining she must still be tired. She excused herself and moved quickly to the elevator, the bellhop running to catch up to her. They entered it and she hid behind the small wall of the control panel, and pushed in her floor. She peeked around the corner as Poppy, Thea and Eric entered the lobby, and approached the front desk. Thankfully, the doors closed and she leaned back.

"Are you okay, miss?" the bellhop asked.

Sara turned to him and forced a smile, "Yes, I'm just..tired."

He nodded and dropped the subject. The doors opened and they got out and walked the hall to her room. She opened the door and let the bellhop in. He set her bags on her bed and turned. Sara gave him a tip and walked him out. She took the maid's sign and put it back on the door handle. The maids had been to her room already, so it looked impersonal again.

_Thank goodness, I threw the negligee in the trash_, she thought.

That would have been awkward. Sara hurried to the window and looked out. Her window faced the front of the hotel, so maybe she could see if they left. She kept looking, but didn't see them leave.

_Maybe they left already_, she reasoned, _or maybe_..

She hoped, the concierge didn't reveal she was there. She hoped, that they weren't on there way to her room right then. She hoped, they weren't even there for her. She closed her eyes and breathed. When she opened them again, she saw the reddish head followed by a blonde one a and a sandy-colored one. They were leaving, heading towards Thie-his Mercedes. She let out a breath and relaxed.

She moved backwards and sat on the bed. She felt the emotions start to swell up in, and around her.

_That was close_..

She got up and went to sort through her bags. She undressed and put on warmer clothes and grabbed her phone. The guy at Radio Shack said her number wouldn't be changed until Monday. It was just now Saturday. She hoped no one would call her. Then, doubted that anyone would. Her old phone was probably in pieces by now, just like her camera.

_Stop it, Sara. Just don't answer any calls_, she scolded herself again.

She put on the hoodie she bought, and opened the guitar box. The guy had put it in a black carrying case for her, so she lifted it up and pulled the strap around her shoulder. She grabbed her card key and opened the door. The hallway was empty and quiet. It was late evening by now, so everyone must be at dinner. She walked quickly down the hall and took the service stairs. She walked up, past the third floor and continued one more flight up. The only door at the top of the stairs was the door leading to the roof of the hotel.

She tested the doorknob.

_Yes!_

The door was unlocked. She went out, shutting the door behind her. She opened it to see if it locked behind her. It opened again. She shut it and turned, walking to the middle of the roof.

_Wow, the city could be really pretty. If one was oblivious to the underworld that lay beneath the surface_.

Unfortunately, she knew too much and seen too much. She had been able to deal with it, and get through it, when she had someone by her side to help her. He was her lifeline, her shoulder to lean on, her safe room. It was supposed to last forever. Her mind started filling with these kinds of thoughts, and tears started dripping from her eyes, unchecked. She moved closer to the front of the roof.

_How could something so beautiful and loving, turn so dark and hateful?_

She shook her head and pulled the case off her. She unzipped it and let the case fall. She took the guitar in her hands and strummed it. The associate at the store tuned it for her, but she checked it anyway. She played a few random notes, feeling the rhythm. Then, she felt a tune come to her. She played it, adding to it and playing again. She had a tune down, now she needed lyrics. She closed her eyes and let her mind roam, exploring the feelings and emotions she was experiencing.

Words came together and she played them over in her mind. Finally, the melody and lyrics meshed together. She opened her eyes and parted her lips, and sang.

_I remember tears_

_Streaming down your face_

_When I said_

_I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows_

_Almost killed your light_

_I remember you said_

_Don't leave me here alone_

_But, all that's dead_

_And gone and past tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be_

_Safe and sound_

She played a guitar short, then continued

_Don't you dare_

_Look out your window_

_Darling, everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door_

_Keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when the music's_

She stopped strumming

_Gone, gone_

She picked the melody up again and continued

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be_

_Safe and sound_

_Oooo, oooo, oh-oh, oh-oh_

_Oooo, oooo, oh-oh, oh-oh-oo_

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be_

_Safe and sound_

_Ooooo,oooo,oh-oh_

_Ooooo,oooo,oh-oh_

_Ooooo,oooo, oh-oh_

_Ooooo,oooo, oh-oh_

_Oooo,oh-oo_

Her fingers played the last note, as she finished the song. She breathed and stared out over the city. It was all lit up and the sun had long since set. She put the guitar back in the case and sat to watch between the lights and the starry sky. Even though the moon was hidden this night, the dark velvet above was lit lightly by the blinking diamonds, which hung suspended above the earth.

* * *

Safe and Sound belongs to Taylor Swift. It was only used for fictional purposes and to set the mood for the story. All characters, except Sara and Lowell, belong to L.J. Smith. Sara and Lowell belong to me. Please RxR!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks so much for the reviews and encouragement! Here is chapter six and I hope ya'll continue to enjoy the story :)

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

It was very late, or extremely early, depending on how one saw it. The Daybreakers had scoured the city all day, and long into the night. They found no sign or lead on Sara's whereabouts. James looked up, when he heard the door open and the rumble of voices, that filled the foyer. He glanced over at Thierry. He hadn't moved from his chair all day. But, now, he was slumped in it, one elbow resting on the arm of the chair, his hand covering his face. It seemed as though he was asleep, but James saw him frown at the low mumble, and knew he was still trying to reach out to Sara, with his mind.

Poppy, Thea, Eric, Ash and Mare came into the living room. James looked to them, his eyes questioning.

"We checked everywhere possible. Nothing." Ash revealed solemnly.

Mare nodded, "Yeah, it's hard to find one person out there. It's like the needle in the haystack."

Eric agreed, "Everytime we thought we had a lead, it ended up nowhere."

"Well, Thea and I thought we picked up on her. We..felt her, but when we followed it, the feeling just..dropped. Like, we were being blocked." Poppy informed James.

Suddenly,Thierry shook his head, "Even I can't reach her. I've been trying all damned day. Her shield is up for some reason. And, I'm guessing it's because of whoever has her."

"Yeah, well, also if Sara doesn't want to be found, she won't be found." Lowell said angrily, coming up behind the first group with Lupe, Nilsson and Lily.

Thierry sighed deeply. James frowned. He sympathized with Thierry. He knew what it was like to lose your soulmate, but for Thierry to have to go through it over and over, it seemed like fate was tempting them. Or maybe they were tempting fate... James shook his head.

_No, that's wrong. Sara and Thierry belong together_.

James sighed, "Thierry, maybe you should get some rest. We'll continue our search tomorrow, after everyone has rest, and can be energized to go." he said.

Thierry nodded reluctantly, "Yeah, let them rest. We'll look again tomarrow and this time, I'm going." he said, tiredly.

"Thierry, you need to sleep too. You'll be no use to Sara if you wear yourself out. Then you won't be able to help her if we find her." James replied trying to coax Thierry to rest.

"I will. I'll sleep here," Thierry answered, agreeing with James, "I can't sleep up there, not alone in that room, without her." he added.

James nodded and stood, "I understand. But, can I trust you alone?" he questioned.

Thierry peeked through his fingers and looked at James. He wanted to be angry, but James was doing what Thierry entrusted him to do: taking charge. Thierry sighed.

"Call Quinn." he requested.

James' eyes widened, but he nodded at Poppy and she went to get Quinn.

"Are you sure, Thierry?" James asked.

"It's the only way to keep my word. I don't trust myself to keep it otherwise." Thierry replied.

Poppy came back with Quinn and James took a deep breath.

"Goodnight then. See you in the morning." James said respectively.

Thierry gave a small, crooked smile, "Yeah."

Thierry was a strong vampire. Definitely stronger than all in his household. So, he knew he had to let this happen willingly and let his guard down for this to work. James nodded and Quinn sent a powerful, telepathic blow to Thierry. Thierry jerked, then slumped further in his chair. The three guys then took hold of him and carried him to a couch to lay him out. They settled him and stood back. Poppy searched Thierry's mind and nodded to James.

"He's out." she said.

They went around checking doors and windows, locking the house tight. When they were satisfied, everyone headed upstairs to bed. They all fell exhausted and drained, to bed. It was quiet and dark. The only light coming from the scatter of small lights from the sky.

* * *

James woke to find himself alone in bed. He sat up, rubbed his face and sighed deeply. The clock on the nightstand read 8 o'clock in the morning. He got up and went towards the window. His and Poppy's room faced the front of the mansion, so when he looked out he saw that all the vehicles were in the drive.

_Well, not all_..he thought.

He hurried to shower and dress. He pulled on his shoes quickly. He left the room and rushed down the stairs, still bottoning his shirt and pulling on his jacket. He had to make sure he got to Thierry before he woke. He reached the foyer and turned to the west wing. The entry way to the living room was in clear view and he could see Thierry's form laying on the couch and still.

He breathed out. He hoped they could pull together today, and hopefully get a lead on Sara.

_I don't know if I'm cut out for this_, he thought again, _I don't know if I can be in charge like this_.

"I wouldn't have asked you if you couldn't." a voice suddenly spoke.

James snapped out of his thoughts and he looked at Thierry. Thierry's eyes were still closed, but he had raised a hand to rub his temples. He breathed deep and sat up. James noticed Thierry wasn't looking good. Though he'd been asleep, James knew Thierry hadn't rested at all and he knew why. He looked rough and tired. Thierry smirked and faced James, looking him in the eyes.

"Thanks." he joked, hearing what James thought.

"Uh, yeah..well, I understand." James offered, as a weak apology.

"Where is everyone?"

James shook his head, "I'm not sure. I came straight here." he replied.

Thierry nodded, "Let them eat and get ready. Then, we'll all set out today."

James gave a quick nod and watched Thierry stand and make his way to the stairs. He stood at the foot and looked up. James frowned with worry.

"I don't know how I can face that room, without her in it.." Thierry said softly, sadly.

James slumped against the banister and looked down at the floor. He didn't know how to respond or what to say. He just shook his head. He knew how he would feel, if he had to be in his room alone and Poppy was gone.

Thierry sighed and started up the stairs. He climbed them slowly, dreading each step. He called back to James without turning.

"Please, tell everyone to be ready in awhile."

James pushed off the banister he was leaning on.

"Yes, sir." he said quietly, but he knew Thierry heard him.

James headed to the east side of the mansion, and on to the dinning hall. He found the huge group sitting, eating breakfast, the vampires with their blood. He didn't see Poppy or Thea, but Eric was at the table.

"Where are they?" he asked Eric.

"In Sara's darkroom. They said, they couldn't stand to see it..like that." Eric answered.

James caught Mare's eyes lower to her plate. Ash sighed and pulled her to him, comforting her. Mare had been crying again. She must have tried to help, but couldn't. James gave a sad smile. It was interesting to see Ash's soft side. Ash shot James a look that could kill.

_I'll show you soft_, Ash said to James telepathically.

_Hey, it was a compliment_, James replied the same way.

_Some compliment_.

James went around to his spot and took his frosted glass. He went back around the way he came. He called out to the group before he left the room, turning at the doorway.

"We'll be going back out in awhile. Thierry's coming this time. So, everyone eat, gather your energy. Be ready in about forty-five minutes." he announced.

Everyone nodded, some finishing their breakfast, some standing to gather what they'd need.

Eric got up and walked towards James and followed him out the room.

"This is bizzare, isn't it?" Eric asked.

"What?"

"The house just doesn't seem right. It's so..it's not complete. We've all been together for so long. And, if one of us is gone, it leaves a hole." Eric answered.

"Yeah. It feels that way, huh?" James said, agreeing.

* * *

They walked together to Thiery's office. When they got close, they could hear Poppy's and Thea's quiet mumble. They went in and saw them in Sara's room, cleaning and trying to get it straightened as much as possble. Poppy looked up when she saw James and Eric enter the room.

"Hey, Jamie." she said, her cheer dimmed by the sullen mood.

"Hey, Pops."

"How's Thierry?" Thea asked, not turning from where she was.

"As okay as can be expected. He's getting showered and dressed. He's going with us today." James replied.

The two girls continued to pick up the mess and sort through what could be salvaged, and what was ruined. Thea started picking up the pieces of the smashed camera. Eric moved forward and took over.

"Let me. There's glass." he said.

Thea smiled slightly and let him take over. James leaned back against the desk, but a sharp poke made him jump. He turned and looked. Thierry's desk was scattered with pens, pencils paper clips and tacks. He pulled his hand to his face. There was a tack stuck into his skin. He pulled it out and the pinhole healed in a nanosecond. James started gathering things together, fixing the desk right.

He had the tacks and clips piled together and slid them into the holder they used to sit in. He started for the pens and pencils, when he saw it. It was a crumpled piece of paper, but the handwriting..that's what caught his attention. He picked it up gently and pulled it to straighten it out. What he read made his eyes widen and jaw drop.

_How could we have missed this?_

He quickly turned and ran, not saying a word. He heard Poppy call after him, but he didn't stop. He ran all the way up the stairs, to the third floor. He stopped at Thierry's door and pounded.

"Yeah?" a tired voice came from the room.

James didn't answer, he just opened the door and went in. Thierry was sitting on his bed, head down, staring at his shoes. He had cleaned up and changed, but he just sat still. James came to stand in front of him, note held out.

"Thierry..I found this..on your desk." he started.

Thierry looked up at the note. He saw Sara's script and took it quickly. He read it and felt his heart stop.

_What the hell?_

"Is this a joke? Cause, I'm not finding it funny." Thierry said in a deep low voice, almost a growl.

James shook his head, still unsure of what to think. Thierry looked back at the note and read it again, but this time out loud.

_Thierry,_

_I don't know if you'll bother to read this,_

_And judging by last night, I doubt you will._

_But, I'm leaving it anyway._

_I don't know what I did or even said,_

_To make you hate me. I don't know what I could have_

_Possibly done that would anger you so much_

_That you would hurt me the way you did,_

_Or even make you say those things to me._

_I've never known you to be cruel or spiteful,_

_So for you to force upon me what should_

_Have only be given in love..._

_Well, I must have done something so unforgivable_

_That you couldn't see straight._

_And, for whatever the cause or purpose,_

_I'm truly sorry. I would give my all to fix it,_

_But, I think it's too late for that._

_If there was a way, you wouldn't have called me_

_Worthless and ordered me out._

_I just wanted to say I'm extremely sorry_

_And, I hope we'll meet again someday._

_But, I'll disappear like you asked._

_Just please believe when I say_

_It wasn't a trick, I believed I was your soulmate._

_I know, I am, because I never felt so strong for anyone_

_I honestly love you_

_I always have, I always will._

_-Sara_

Thierry frowned. Throughout the letter were dried splatters, her tears. Thierry rose from the bed suddenly. He was infuriated! This had to be a sick joke or something. He looked at James, who wore a questioning look.

"James..You know me..you know me better than that. You know, I would never do that, or hurt Sara like that. I love her. I would never hurt her." he said, hoping James would believe him.

James studied Thierry a moment, "Yeah. Yeah, I do. But, why would she write that? What did happen that night?" he asked.

Thierry shook his head, then his attention focused on the people behind James. Poppy, Thea and Eric had followed James, but Blaise, Phil, Lowell, Lupe, Nilsson and Lily were also there.

Lowell had a look of anger mixed with confusion. Lupe held onto him, her grip telling him to stay calm. Thierry couldn't blame him. Sara was Lowell's lifelong friend and god-sister. And, they'd all just heard Thierry read Sara's note.

"Look, I don't know what happened that night. But, I would never, _never_, hurt Sara. I love her. I've been sick with worrying over her. I would rather die than do..that..lay a hand on her that way. You have a right to be angry, Lowell, but I know I didn't do this." Thierry said.

Nilsson nodded and moved forwards. He stood by Thierry.

"I've been by Lord Thierry's side for thousands of years. Never once has he acted this way or behaved that way towards any other of Hana's reincarnations. I believe you, Lord Thierry." Nilsson said, taking his side.

Blaise spoke up,"So do I. But, this isn't going to help if we start fighting amongst ourselves. I know Thierry, we all do. From that letter, we can sorta piece together what happened that night. Now, what we need to know is what caused this..what caused Thierry, if he did, to act like that. And, where Sara ran off to." she said, being a voice of reason.

Thierry looked appreciatively at Blaise. She was right, taking sides and standing against each other wouldn't bring Sara home. He looked back at Lowell, who now was showing mixed emotions.

"I'll get her back, Lowell. I'll fix this and make it right again." Thierry promised.

Lowell clenched his jaw, not daring to speak. He nodded and turned away, heading out ofthe room. Lupe called after him. She turned to Thierry, who shook his head.

"Go after him, Lupe. He needs you." Thierry answered.

Lupe set off, and Blaise and Thea started discussing what could have possibly aspired that night, that Sara left. Someone mentioned drinking and Thierry's head snapped up. A flash of his memory flew into his mind. The bottle..the rum..

"Wait!" he cried out and rushed out of the room.

He flew down tha stairs with the others hot on his heels. He didn't stop until he reached the den. His eyes scoured the room until..there! He saw it. The rum bottle that Sara had waiting for him. He picked it up and turned to Blaise and Thea.

"This..this has something to do with it. I remember drinking a shot of vodka, then I took a drink of this..then..that's all. After that, I don't remember." he explained.

He held out the now empty bottle towards Blaise. She took it gingerly, examining it.

"This is something you can only get from a witch's shop. I mean look at the type of bottle. It's a..like a potion bottle. No store would sell alcohol in a bottle like this." she said, examining the shape and then she saw the name, "Oh, definitely! Rum orf'd Dionyscus! That's only something witches would have or even know about!" she said excitedly.

They had their first break. Thierry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was starting to think he was going crazy. Now, he knew something else had happened and he didn't do the unimaginable.

"Wait! Dionyscus..Dionysus doesn't have a 'C' in it. And, 'orf'd'? That's old Greek." Thea said, studying the label.

She suddenly took pulled a pen and scrap paper from a side table. She wrote the words of the label and began playing around with them. She rearranged then and rearranged them again, putting them in random order. Suddenly, her eyes went wide and she dropped the pen.

"It's not Dionysus...look." she said, holding up the paper.

Ruyns of Discord. Blaise's hand flew to her mouth. Thierry looked at them, wondering what the hell that meant.

"Thierry, Ruyns of Discord is a very..powerful spell..potion. It makes the person who drinks it fill with pure hatred and..well..discord. Apparently, Sara didn't know what she had. Someone tricked her into buying this. Someone who knew who she was, and who she's with. Someone from Circle Midnight. They are the only ones who delve into stuff like this." Thea explained.

Thierry's body started shaking, at the realization that was coming over him. He breathed deep, backing up, until he reached a wall. He leaned against it and slid down, his face a look of shocked disbelief.

"Thierry, I'm sorry," Thea started, slowly, " But, under the influence of this, and apparently you had drunk it all, you..you..did..attack Sara." she finished, sadly.

Thierry stared straight ahead. His eyes wide, his body tembling. He couldn't believe what he just heard. A flash came to him again. A piece of memory whipped through his mind. He had drank from the bottle. He squeezed his eyes. He saw himself drinking, then he saw himself..grasping his head in pain. He saw a black flow emanating from the bottle. Then, the memories faded.

Thierry shook his head.

_No. No, no, no, no. I didn't. I didn't do it. I love Sara! I would never force myself on her!_

James took Thierry's shoulder and shook him.

"Thierry? Thierry! Don't lose it, now, man! Look, you weren't you. It wasn't you. It was whatever the hell that shit is! Okay? You didn't hurt Sara! You got it? Don't lose it!" James ordered, hoping to snap Thierry out of his shocked state.

"He's right, Thierry." Thea said speaking up, "If you start losing yourself, we'll never get her back! And, we need you! Sara _needs_ you! You're the only one who can bring her back. That's hard to have to put that pressure on you, but it's true. Only you can reach Sara. She has to see you, and hear from you that you love her. That it wasn't you and it was this crap..that caused it!" she finished, holding up the bottle with anger.

Thierry was still shaky and breathing deep, to hold back the flow of tears, that threatened to burst forth. They were right, he knew they were. He had to get it together and save the woman he loved..and bring her back from the dark place she was in.

Blaise suddenly narrowed her eyes. She had an idea of who the devilish witch was that slipped Sara the potion. The only Circle Midnight member nearby, and she was all for the Council's laws.

"Salome Chu." she said, suddenly.

Thea looked up at Blaise, "Salome..? You think..she?" Thea stuttered, then frowned, "Yeah, it would make sense. She's a Council spy."

"I'll handle Salome." Blaise said with anger in her voice, "She wants discord, I'll show her discord."

Phil reached out and grabbed Blaise's arm, making her spin around shortly. Blaise had tears in her eyes and anger on her face. She was pissed and hurt. She resisted Phil's pull at first.

"Blaise, stop! Stop!" Phil coaxed to her, pulling her still, "Calm down."

Blaise stopped resisting and looked into his eyes.

"Come here." he said, finally pulling her into his arms.

She let him hold her. She let her tears fall, but they fell silently. Thea rushed to Blaise's side also. She knew how Blaise was feeling. Poppy went and joined the hug also. All the girls felt it. Sara was an amazing friend to them all. She was the only one of Hana's reincarnations that was strong, caring and a fierce friend.

Seeing this scene unfold made Thierry come to his senses. James was right. Thea was right. It would take himself to fix this.

In the two years she'd been with him, Sara had become a pillar for these people. She took her status, as Lady of Night World, to heart. Sara accepted them whether vampire, witch, human, shifter or were. Sara loved them all, she didn't cringe at the thought of them or play favorites. She didn't care that Poppy, Lily and Ash's sisters drank blood. Sara didn't care that Lupe turned into a wolf and ate animal insides. She didn't care that Keller turned into a panther. She accepted them all without hesitation.

Thierry rose and crushed the self-pity, and sorrow, he was feeling. He strengthened his resolve, and let his need to have Sara back fill him. He felt his love for Sara burn him inside and give him a reason to continue.

"Okay," he said, finding his voice and using it authoritively, "We have a whole city to cover. It is going to seem tedious, but I want her back. I want her back today. We'll go over everything and everywhere again. She's out there, I know she is. She's been blocking me, but last night I felt her. She must have dropped her shield when she slept. Blaise, Phil, Thea and Eric, go after Salome. Question her, interrogate her, whatever you have to do to make her talk. But, be careful. Everyone else, let's head out to the city." he finished.

The Daybreakers gathered what they would need and loaded into vehicles. Thierry went with James, Poppy, Mare and Ash. He was dead set and determined to find his soulmate, his true love, his life.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

She woke and stared out the window. The sky was blue and bright, but the scattered clouds were gray. She knew it was cold again. She remembered coming back to her room, after she got too cold to stay out any longer. She nearly froze herself, before resigning herself to retreat to her warm room. Then, when she crawled in bed, it took forever for her to warm up.

A knock at the door made her jump. She heard the voice call out 'concierge'. She got up, pulled on a silky robe and opened the door. The kind man stood before her, holding out a piece of paper. Sara took it and opened it. There was a message on the paper that made Sara's heart thump fast.

_Message for Sara Casteel/Descouedres: A Poppy North and Thea Harman are looking for her_.

Sara looked up at the guy before her. She had checked in under Sara Casteel, but surely Thea and Poppy would have asked for a Sara Descouedres. The man simply smiled and nodded, turning and walking away. Sara smiled.

When Thea and Poppy had come asking for her, the concierge covered and denied knowing her. She was afraid they might have found out she was here and told..him. Just then her phone rang. She looked at the screen, but didn't really pay attention to the number. She wasn't thinking and answered the phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

There was a brief silence, then she heard the sharp intake of breath.

"He-hello?" she said again, quietly.

"Sara?" the familar deep voice replied.

Sara gasped and froze, _No! No, no! Dammit, why did I answer?_

She couldn't speak. She couldn't even move. She felt frozen.

She heard some background voices, then he spoke again.

"Sara? Please, answer me. Is that you?" Thierry asked.

She shook her head, as if he could see her. Her mouth hung open in shock, but no noise came out.

"Sara, look, I have to talk to you, please. Where are you?" he asked, his tone seemed begging.

Sara breathed deep, "I..I.." she felt her heart tighten, she wanted to tell him, but she was worried still, "I'm..gone..I'm sorry..I..I can't.." she stuttered out.

"Sara, wait! Don't hang up! Just tell me where you are! Okay? Where are you?" he asked, his voice raising, at the thought of her ending the call, "Sara? Sara?"

She closed her eyes. She dreamed of him last night. She dreamed of him and her together, and she wanted so badly for that dream to be real. But, it wasn't. She cursed herself, but hearing his voice was like sweet serenity. It was torture, but exquisite. He sounded normal, like before that night. When he loved her. She hated that she was weak, but she needed to hear his voice.

"Sara? Are you still there? Look, Sara, I have to talk to you! There's something you need to know. Please, just tell me where you are! Are you safe?" he was saying.

She sighed, "I'm alive. I'm safe. You don't have to make yourself feel guilty. I..I release you from your obligations." she said, though it broke her heart.

"No! Sara? Sara? Wait, please! I love-"

She ended the call. She didn't even let him finish what he was saying. She felt her heart thumping hard and fast. She quickly turned of the phone. That way if he called back, it would go straight to voicemail. She stared at the phone a moment, feeling her chest heave as the sobs built up quickly. Finally, her throat ached to much to hold back any longer. She fell to the bed and cried hard, clutching the comforter in her hands, messing up the made bed.

Thierry stared at the phone, then quickly dialed again. It went to her voicemail.

"Dammit! She turned it off." he said to James.

He didn't know what made him think of calling her. Her phone was at his house, in their room, but something told him to call her. When she answered, he was relieved. She had probably bought a new phone, since she thought he hated her.

Now, as he and Poppy kept trying to get her back on the line, he felt himself hating and cursing himself for what had happened. Even though it wasn't his fault. They were both victims of a cruel plot, set up by the Council to bring Thierry and his group down. It was part of a plan to destroy the most powerful couple in Night World. To make them weak. Though Thierry didn't know how they found out about him and his group.

But, this was the information that Blaise and Thea had gotten out of Salome. Then, when Blaise and Thea were leaving, Salome tried to attack them, leading to Blaise ending Salome's life, out of defense.

They continued their search all day, but they didn't quit. They scoured the city visiting Sara's favorite places, and any hotels that they thought she might be. It was well into the late evening, by now. Thierry continued dialing Sara's phone, not giving up. Though to no avail.

The group searched long into the night, not giving in. Finally, Thierry allowed them to return home. Wearily, the group entered the masion and paired off, each couple heading to their rooms. Thierry watched after them, feeling his heart shatter. He went to his office and stood in the doorway of Sara's darkroom. He was quiet a moment, a dark silhouette in the moonlight. He leaned his head back and looked up, seeming as if he was looking at the sky.

_Please_, he thought silently, praying, _please, give her back to me_.

Nothing, but silence, answered him. He sighed and backed up, towards his couch and collapsed onto it. It was a struggle but, Thierry let himself fall into a restless sleep.

* * *

The Daybreakers got a late start. They clambered into the dining hall for a late lunch. James frowned, wondering where Thierry was. He asked Poppy to help him look, and they searched his room, with no sign. They decided to check his office, which is where they found him. He had woken, but was just sitting on the couch, staring at his hands. james noticed he was absently twirling his wedding band, around his finger.

"What's up?" James asked.

Thierry shook his head. "You know..." he began, sighing, "even if we find her, would she even want to come home?"

James and Poppy looked at each other. They were unsure, too. Even if Thierry had been the victim of a spell, they knew Sara was broken-hearted, and probably scared of him.

"Well, we won't know, unless we try." Poppy offered, sincerely. "And, we won't give up. We'll find her, and hopefully, talk to her."

Thierry sighed, again and stood. "I'll go shower and change. Then, we'll go."

James and Poppy nodded, and headed out to inform the others. The rest of the group was ready and set, when Theirry came back down the stairs. They separated into groups again, and searched the city. Theirry kept trying to call Sara's phone again, hoping maybe he'd get ahold of her again. But, no luck. She still had it off. A few hours later, they were still searching and trying to call. It was late afternoon, and it seemed hopeless.

Suddenly, Thierry felt a wave of sorrow wash over him. So powerful, he almost started crying. Poppy heard Thierry inhale sharply and turned to him.

"What? Are you okay?" she asked.

"No...yeah... I think..I think I'm feeling her..right now." he gasped out, feeling the emotion sweep over him, "God, she's crying. She's hurting. I need to get to her." he said.

"But, how? Where?" James asked, from the driver's seat.

Thierry closed his eyes, and let the feeling overwhelm him. He reached out with his mind, knowing she had dropped her shield. He felt her! But, they were going the wrong way.

"Turn around!" he cried out, "Go back towards the strip."

James nodded and drove as fast, as he could.

_I'm coming Sara_, he thought, _please, love, don't do anything crazy_.

* * *

Sara hadn't changed out of her nightgown, the silky white one, she bought from the boutique the previous day. She'd spent three nights and nearly four days, away from the man she loved and now, her psyche finally broke. She couldn't take anymore. She had fallen asleep, after her crying spell, caused by the phone call with Thierry. And, when she slept, she dreamed of him. She dreamed of their wedding and honeymoon, their sweet moments together.

She woke from the dream in sorrow, and sat up in the bed. Everything seemed to be out to get her. Sights, sounds, smells, feelings..it was all out to tempt her. She felt all reason and logic leave her mind. She no longer felt..sane. She slipped her feet into the ballet flats, and wrapped the robe around her. She grabbed the card key and slid it into the small pocket of her silky robe. She opened the door of her room, checked the hall and saw it was empty.

She shut the door behind her, and walked to the door that led to the service stairs. She pushed it open and ascended them once again. She reached the door and went out onto the rooftop again.

She was like one in a trance. She walked slowly, sliding her cover down her shoulders, letting it fall behind her. It landed on the graveled roof and she kept walking.

She was so full of sorrow and pain, that she no longer thought reasonably, or logically. She approached the small one foot rise, that separated the edge of the roof and the nothing in front of it.

She closed her eyes and stood there, unmoving.

* * *

The Tahoe pulled in the parking lot of the hotel. Thierry jumped out, just as the other cars pulled in right after. He had called them and told them where to meet him, as soon as he relized where Sara was. Everyone jumped out of the vehicles, the parking lot filled with the Daybreakers.

"But, Thierry, we checked here. They said, they didn't know her.." Poppy was saying.

"Yeah, we even showed them a picture, and they didn't recognize her." Thea added.

Thierry shook his head. He felt her. This is were she was, he knew it.

"She's here." he answered.

James, Poppy, Ash, Mare, Lowell, Lupe, Gillian and David followed Thierry into the hotel, and as he rushed past the employees, and customers.

Everyone else stayed in the parking lot. Morgead, Quinn and Delos used their telepathic powers to knock out everyone that was in the lobby, giving Thierry and his group way to enter without question. They followed Thierry as he took the stairs, past the first floor, then the second, then the third and stoppping at the roof entrance. He hesitated.

"Brace yourselves, just in case." he said to the group behind him.

He pushed the door open, then gasped at the sight before him.

* * *

Sara had her head up, her gown and hair flowing in the wind, and one foot on the wall. Then, she heard the door swing open behind her. She stiffened and closed her eyes. Then, a voice called out, quickly.

"Sara, don't!" Thierry yelled.

Her eyes snapped open at the familiar tone. She breathed deep, feeling her body shake.

"Sara..?" she heard another voice call out.

_Lowell._

She slowly turned and faced the crowd of concerned and worried faces behind her. She scanned her..friends(?) faces and then settled her eyes on Thierry. She was afraid at first, because the last time she saw it, it was full of hate.

Now, as she let her eyes roam over his perfect, handsome features, he had a look of..worry, concern..and..love. She frowned.

_But, he doesn't love me_, she thought.

Thierry shook his head, and took a step forwards.

"No, Sara. You're wrong. I do love you, I do. What happened the other night..it wasn't me. I mean, someone..a witch gave you a bottle of cursed..a potion. I was bewitched, Sara. What happened that night wasn't me. It was the spell, love. Please." he said, trying to explain it all and reach her.

He was scared for her. He knew she had snapped. She wasn't thinking clearly, she was full of pain and hurt. Sara just stared at him. The man she loved, the man she could no longer live without.

_Did he just call me 'love'? He just said he loves me? _she thought, in sad wonder.

Thierry nodded, hearing her thoughts, "Yes, Sara. You are my love. And, I do. I love you, with all my heart." he said, pleading.

Sara felt her body relax a fraction, and her breath caught in her throat. She wanted to run into his arms, her safety net. She wanted to feel his warm body against her's, and sink into his embrace.

Thierry spread his arms out, to his sides, "Okay. Then, do it. Come into me, Sara. Come with me. Let me take you home." he replied to her thoughts again.

Sara felt a tug in her heart, as if he was reaching out for her telepathically also. She hadn't moved her foot from the small rise yet, so when she saw a movement she backed up, quickly.

Lowell came forwards to try and just grab her, but he stopped when she stepped on the rise with both feet. She was on the edge of the building, now. Thierry's eyes widened with shock and horror. He didn't move his sights from her, but called to the group behind him.

"Stay back! Don't move!" he yelled.

They were all frozen, watching Sara's body teeter on the edge of the rooftop. Poppy, Thea, Mare and Gillian were scared. Lupe was tugging Lowell back, warning him off moving again.

"There," Thierry started, in a gentle voice, "They won't hurt you. I won't hurt you. No one will ever hurt you again. I swear. On my life, I swear. Just please, come down from there. Please, love." he coaxed.

* * *

On the ground, the rest of the Daybreakers saw Sara on the end of the roof. The girls cried out on horror, and the guys cussed out loud.

"What the hell is going on up there?" Quinn asked aloud.

"What is she doing?" Nilsson questioned also.

"Oh, my God!" Phil mumbled.

"Where is Thierry? Isn't he up there?" Delos asked.

* * *

Back on the roof, Thierry was still coaxing Sara down from the ledge. It was a windy day and he was worried a good breeze would blow her, right off the building.

"Please, love. You don't want to do this. You know you don't. You want to come home, right? With me? I want you home. I'll protect you. I love you, Sara. I'll prove to you that, I love you. You are my soulmate. My heart isn't whole without you. I'll show you. Just please, come to me." he said, gently.

As he talked, he moved closer. He took a small step with every word. He still held his arms out, showing that he wanted her to come into him.

Sara then felt a soft wave wash over her. It was Thierry. He was sending his feelings to her, showing her he meant what he said. Sara let out a quick breath and a sob. She wasn't sure what really happened to him the other night, but the Thierry in front of her loved her, desperately.

Her body shook and her composure fell. Her face scrunched into a small cry and her lips trembled. Slowly, she lifted a hand, fingers outstretched, reaching out to Thierry. He sighed, with relief, and moved forwards slowly, so as not to raise her defense again. He moved slow, but quicker than he was before. He wanted her off the edge, as fast as he could get her. His hands were mere inches from her's, their fingers almost touching.

Suddenly, just as Thierry feared, a burst of wind picked up and gusted hard. The force caught Sara's nightgown, and pushed her body right over the edge.

"Sara! No!" Thierry yelled, rushing forwards.

The rooftop and the parking lot filled with screams and cries. The girls covered their eyes or hid their faces. The guys rushing forwards on the roof and the ground.

Sara was falling and closed her eyes, ready for the end. Thierry had just poised himself on the edge, ready to hurl himself over the building also.

But, Sara's body came to a sudden stop in mid-air, and dangled, as if held up by invisible arms. The force of the sudden halt jerked her head, and rendered her unconcious. The groups, above and below, gasped, and watched in awe and shock, as Sara's body was suspended in air. The ground group looked around and saw, that all the passers-by were frozen, unmoving. Everyone and everything was still.

"What's going on?" Rashel and Keller whispered, in unison.

On the roof, Thierry and his group also noticed.

"Someone froze time.." Thea and Blaise said, at the same time.

"Wha..?" Gillian said, but then she stopped talking.

Her eyes widened and reached to pull on Thierry's shirt, pointing. Thierry focused his attention back on Sara's body, and saw she was floating back upwards. Something began glowing, brightly around her.

A silhouette started forming from the bright golden light. The form ascended, still holding Sara in it's arms. It reached the rooftop and floated towards the group, making them back up to the middle of the roof.

David suddenly grabbed Gillian's arm and gasped.

"Gillian, am I seeing things..or..is that..?" David stammered out.

Gillian gasped too and stared.

"Yeah, it's..it's..Angel-I mean, Gary!" she whispered.

His form had solidified, though he was still shining brightly.

His eyes landed on Gillian and he smiled.

"Hey, there, Dragonfly." he said, jokingly.

Gillian smiled, "Hey, Ang-Gary."

He held his smile, "No, it is Angel now." he answered, nodding to the girl in his arms.

"You mean..you..you're Sara's guardian angel?" Gill asked, incredulous.

"Yep. I got my wings." Angel answered proudly.

He turned to Thierry, and handed Sara over to him. Thierry gingerly took his love in his arms, relieved, at the electricity that came off their link, and shot into him. Thierry sighed and held her close. He looked up to face Angel.

"Thank you." he mumbled in awe.

"That's my job. Besides, it wasn't her time. That was an accident, it's my fault she fell. I'm sorry. But, it's the first time I got to use my wings. And, the landing is..a bit rough." he joked slightly.

Thierry nodded and looked back down at Sara's face. He didn't know how, but he was going to bring her back, from the pit of despair, that she sunk into.

Angel spoke again, "She'll be alright. She'll sleep it off. Then, when she wakes, tell her from the heart how you feel. And, tell her that her parents are proud of her, and who she is in the world. And, who she has in her life. Oh, and Calista says to remember: It's not what you've done in the past, that matters. It's what you do now, that counts." he said, with a smile.

Thierry nodded, still looking in awe. He'd heard that very advice before..from Sara.

_Calista said..Sara's parents..Sara's mother_..

Then, as they all watched, Angel started glowing brightly, his form dissipating into it and wavering.

"See ya, Dragonfly!" his voice echoed.

"Bye, Angel." Gillian called out softly.

The light got so bright, they had to shield their eyes. Then, a flash and it was gone. They all looked around and at each other. Thierry looked around the faces, then at the sleeping beauty in his arms. He kissed her cheek and hugged her close. He looked back up and nodded at the astounded group, around him.

"Let's go home." he said.

They all headed down the hotel, out the lobby and to the parking lot. The ground group rushed forwards and started asking questions. Thierry ordered everyone to wait for that, and get in the vehicles. They did as told, Thierry getting in with James and Poppy, holding Sara in his lap.

As they started the cars, the world came back alive, and people were walking and moving, like nothing happened. They were amazed, but Thierry knew it was Angel's doing. He leaned his head back, holding Sara close, as they headed home.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry, I haven't updated! Still getting over this flu and it bites! :( But, here it is...duh-duh-dum! The reunion! Let me know what ya'll think!

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

They arrived at the mansion, filing into the driveway. The group from the roof split up, so they could inform the ground group of the events that unfolded. They were filled in and up to date. Now they were just relieved, that Sara was home and their group was whole again.

Thierry took Sara upstairs and to their room. He lay her in bed and covered her, kissing her cheek. He turned and left the room, so he could talk to the rest of the Daybreakers, and make Sara some tea and toast, in case she woke up.

He entered the dining hall where everyone was talking and reliving the day's events. They quieted, when they noticed him standing in the doorway.

Thierry cleared his throat, "I just wanted to thank you all. For everything you've done in the past three days. This was my problem, but you all helped and stuck by me. Even when it looked like I'd done something awful. I still appreciate your help and for caring about Sara, as much as I do." he said, solemnly.

Mumbles of your welcome, no problem and anytime were replied back. Thierry set his gaze on James, who looked relieved and tired.

"And, I want to thank you, James. For fullfilling your duties in my..unstable state of mind. And, for being the voice of reason and having a good head on your shoulders." Thierry said.

James smiled slightly, "Like I said before, we're family. And, we fight for family."

Thierry nodded and walked around the table, heading for the kitchen. As he passed James, he patted him on the back. He was at the kitchen doorway, when he turned back to the table.

"I think we deserve a vacation. Maybe we should take a couple of weeks off, go somewhere. I mean, after Sara is back to herself, of course. And, after she's able to trust me again." he added, sadly.

Poppy smiled, "I think she will. It might be awkward at first, but after she realizes what happened, I believe she'll be okay. If she wasn't willing to listen, she wouldn't have tried to reach out to you, on that rooftop." she said, hopefully.

Thierry smiled appreciatively. He continued on his way and set about doing what he needed to. He took a tray and headed back up to his room, with the tea and toast.

When he got there, he saw Sara was still asleep. He set the tray down and pulled an armchair closer to the bed.

_I'll give her some space for now_.

He sat in the chair and watched her through the night, until he too, succumbed to a much needed and deserved sleep.

* * *

Sara's eyes fluttered open, as she slowly woke up. She frowned, looking around the room. It was Thierry's room. She sat up slowly, wondering how that happened. She didn't know how she got there or when. The room was slightly brightened, by the rising sun. She turned her head and saw Thierry sleeping in a chair, slumped far down. Everything that happened, before she got knocked, out came rushing back to her. Even the fall.

_Oh my gosh, am I dead?_

She looked at herself. She was still in her silky nightgown, and the covers were pulled up to her waist.

_I am. I'm dead._

"You're not dead." Thierry said, gently.

She faced him again. He had sensed her and woke up. He was sitting up in the chair, but he was clearly anxious to gather her in his arms.

"What happened?" she asked.

Thierry sighed and revealed the incidents that followed. She stared at him shocked and amazed. She shook her head, unbelieving. Thierry saw she was considering the information, and he decided to tell her what Angel said, about her parents.

"Angel said they are proud of you, who and what you are and have become. They're happy that you have me..and then, your mom said to remember her advice." he explained.

Sara thought a moment. Her mother would say that, especially now, in her time of uncertainty and needing. Sara heard Thierry yesterday, when he said he did love her and what happened between them, was the result of a spell, a curse. She was having a hard time absorbing it all still, and forgeting that night. Thierry nodded sadly, hearing her thoughts.

"Sara," he started, hoping this last tidbit of information would help, "your mom, her name was Calista..." he revealed.

Sara gasped, and looked into his eyes. She never told Thierry her parent's names. She wasn't deliberately keeping it secret, she just never revealed it. And, she knew Lowell wouldn't have any reason to tell.

_Mom is sending me a message. She's telling me to listen to Thierry and forgive him. It really was Salome. She tricked me. She tried to break us up, she tried to destroy us._

Sara let out a small breath, and reached out a hand. Thierry sighed, also, and caught her hand in both of his. He kneeled by the bed, and kissed her hand, holding it against his lips. The small contact was enough for him. Even if that was all she gave him, he wouldn't dare ask for more.

Instantly, at the feel of the soulmate link washing over her, she brought her other hand and cupped his face. He looked up in surprise and, as soon as he did, her lips met his in a brief, and tentive kiss. Thierry gasped in her mouth, but kissed her back. Sara started to pull back, but Thierry pressed his lips to her harder. Sara was surprised and had the instinct to pull away, but her mother's advice echoed. She knew her subconcious was telling her to trust this man, her husband, her heart.

Sara sighed and kissed him back. Thierry moaned softly and raised up, to join her on the bed, sitting beside her. Sara felt uneasiness creep into her. Thierry sensed it and quickly, broke the kiss. He turned from her and put his head down.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have." he mumbled, though the words killed him, "It's too soon, right?"

Sara bit her lip, thinking. She knew that Thierry was hexed, when he jumped her. She could forgive him. She did forgive him, in her heart.

_So, why do I feel uneasy? Am I worried? Scared?_

Then, it hit her. She still felt unworthy. Unloved and unwanted. She felt violated by hexed Thierry. She needed this Thierry to make her feel loved again, to _make_ love to her. So, that way she felt clean, loved and wanted.

She put a hand on his shoulder and pushed it, making him face her. He looked at her surprised, but let her push him back, on the bed. She kept pushing him, so he laid back and moved to lay over him. She put her face in his, the closeness making their breathing quicken.

Finally, she spoke. "Why did you come after me?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Why did you come to find me?" she repeated.

Thierry frowned in confusion, "I had to." he replied.

Sara felt her heart fall and she bit her lip. She nodded and pulled her face away. Thierry watched her, still confused. He leaned up on his elbows, to see what she was doing. She sat back, her face saddened. He didn't know what was wrong, but he wanted to take the pain out of her eyes, so badly.

"Sara, I had to find you. I was a mess without you. I damn near lost my mind. I wasn't whole without you." he said.

Sara looked back at him. Thierry reached out one hand, and took her wrist gently. He pulled her back to him, unsure if he should continue. She didn't resist, so he tugged her, to lay over him again. He slipped his hand in his pocket and pulled something out. He took her hand and slid her wedding band back on, her ring finger. She looked at it, then faced him again. Their faces were centimeters apart. Their lips almost touching.

"You are my soulmate. I have to have you," he continued, his voice rugged, "I want you. I need you. I love you."

As he said the last three words, Sara brought a hand to lay over his heart. She closed her eyes at the slow thumping and sighed. That's what she needed to hear. That he did, indeed, love her.

She closed the small space between their lips. Her lips on his again made Thierry moan. He didn't want to rush her though. If she needed time, he'd give it to her. He was about to pull back, when he felt her slid her body up his, erotically. He hissed against her lips, and kissed her deeper.

_I should probably stop, but damn, she feels so good_..he thought.

He ran his hands up and down, the sides of her body. He never went a day, a night, without making love to her. And, after the three days she was gone, he was ready to bust, just by touching her. He moaned again and pressed her body closer to his. Sara felt the uneasiness, but pushed it away. She needed Thierry to make her whole again, to heal her heart. She loved him. She opened her eyes.

_I love him.._the words echoed in her head.

She sighed and brought a hand up, and started unbuttoning his shirt. Thierry pulled away from her kiss, and covered her hand with his. He looked at her questioningly. Desire was burning within him, but he was hesitant.

"I love you." she whispered.

He closed his eyes slowly, at her words. He longed for her to say them, he missed her declaring her love for him. He laid his head back on the bed. Sara took his lips, again and he kissed her back, hungrily. He cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her long and deep. Sara then started to open his shirt, again. She had undone the last button and spread it wide, exposing his bare chest. His skin was hot, under her touch, and she ran her hand down his body, slowly.

"Sara.." he whispered out, intending to tell her to wait, but the words got lost in his throat.

Sara lay a hand over one of his, and brought it to her breasts. Thierry growled, lowly. He wanted to take her so badly.

_Should I? I want her so badly, but I don't know.._

Sara sighed, as he cupped her breast fully, gently. She, suddenly, became overwhelmed with the need to feel him in her. She moved her legs, so that now, she straddled him. She pulled the long gown to her waist, so that she could place her legs on either side of him. Thierry moaned and gripped her hips. He was hard and needed release, but he didn't want to just take her for that reason.

He slid his hands up, under her gown. She had on panties underneath, so he pulled the gown up, and over her head. He took the silk in his hand, and used it to slid his hand back down her slim frame. Sara moaned and tilted her head back. Thierry let the gown fall, and just used his fingertips, to repeat the motion. He slid up and down, and up her body, again. It made her skin rise, but he continued.

"Thierry..?" she whispered.

He knew what she wanted, but he hesitated still. He had a better idea. One that would give them the sexual relief they needed, and make certain it was what she wanted. He gripped her hips gently, but firmly, and moved her V over his crotch. Sara moaned again, biting her lip and closing her eyes. Theirry took that as a sign to continue, and started thrusting his own hips upwards, to rub his hardness against her. They met, as he grinded her hips over him, and he thrusted up, hitting the outside of her clit. Even through her panties, she could feel him.

She braced her arms behind her, and leaned back for support. Thierry kept up his moving and grinding her against him. He swallowed a growl, that threatened to erupt from him. The movements, they were making, made them both tremble and fill with lust. But, it wasn't giving them the release they needed. Thierry felt the waves rising in him, but it wasn't enough.

He needed to be in her. He groaned and looked up at her. Sara looked sexy as hell, as she was leaned back. Her breasts rising and falling from her breathing, her throat exposed, her body tight from being stretched back, her hips working over him.

_Dammit_, he cussed at the sight of the beauty on him, _I want her so bad._

As if she read his mind, Sara moaned and whispered to him.

"Thierry, I..I need you..please."

He closed his eyes and groaned out the last bit of resistance, he had in him.

"Are you sure?" was all he had left to say.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

He looked at her, "Yes." he answered, his voice raspy.

"Then, love me. Make it right again." she pleaded, in a low gentle voice.

Now, he knew. He knew what she needed, to make her feel better. She needed to feel loved again. Words weren't enough. She needed him to erase the violation from the other night. To make things right, and show he did love her. She needed to be reassured, for him to prove his love, to show his love.

He sat up, under her and took her face in his hands. He stared deep into her eyes. He slowly began kissing her, and coaxing her mouth open, with his tongue. He pushed his tongue into her lips, and moaned as her's wrestled with his.

He made a sudden, but gentle, move. Lifting her slightly and getting to his knees underneath her. He, then, laid her back, so he was now on top. He saw her swallow hard and kissed her again. He slid a hand up her thigh and hips, resting on the waistline of her panties. He, gently and slowly, started pulling them down. He looked in her eyes and saw she was being tentive, shy. He continued pulling her panties, until he had them off. He slid his hands back up her legs, and trailed kisses along them, all the way back up her body. He kissed her thighs, her hips, stomach, ribs, breasts, throat and finally, taking her lips again.

Sara felt excruciating pleasure, at Thierry's ministrations, but she didn't complain. She just lay back and let him continue. When he kissed her, she felt ready to cry out in want, but he took the words from her. He kissed her deeper, than he had before. He lowered a hand and started unbuttoning his jeans, pushing them down. He pulled back, so he could take off his shoes, and discard his pants and boxers. Then, he lay over her again. He continued kissing her and caressing her body. He wanted to do this right. He wanted to make her feel exceptional.

He rubbed his hand over her sweet V, and teased her split with his finger. He leaned down and kissed her puffed lower lips. The unexpected warmth, between her thighs, made her jump. She looked down at him and saw he was smiling slightly, and had a bright twinkle in his eyes. She was amazed at his boyish expression, and her heart thumped. She missed that, she missed the happiness between them. The thought hit her. He was always happy with her. It was with her, that he truly experienced happiness. He didn't dwell on her mistakes, or any problem she ran into. He loved her through it all.

She gasped, _he loves me_, she thought mentally, _he's truly happy with me_.

She closed her eyes, at the feel of him, trailing kisses over her again. She arched her back to give him more, and he wrapped an arm around her. He held her close to him, as if mere inches were even to far apart. He kissed her hungrily now, growling into her mouth. Sara wrapped her arms around his neck, and started kissing him back, just as passionately. Thierry couldn't resist anymore. He lay her back down and positioned his cock, against her opening.

"Sara..?" he rasped out questioning, though it killed him to try and hesitate.

She nodded and breathed out, "Yes."

Thierry slid into her warm folds gently, and cried out lowly, at the feel of her tightness around him. Sara gasped and bit her lip. A flash, of the other night, whipped through her mind, but she pushed it down. She needed him to fill her, to erase those memories, to drive them away. He waited a minute, though every instinct in him, screamed for him to continue forwards. He wanted to wait for Sara to be ready. He watched her face, her eyes closed, biting her lip. Sara, then, raised her hands up to clutch his shoulders, and push into him.

The motion made Thierry groan and start, slowly, pressing into her, pushing in and out. He wanted to be gentle, to give her love, rather than just sexual release. They rode each other, the waves of desire filling them. He kept pushing and pressing into her. Sara opened to him fully and met his thrusts, with every push of her hips. The room filled with their moans and gasps, of pleasure and lust. Thierry felt his climax building, and his canines extended. He cursed himself, and hid the fact that he needed to drink. He just wanted to love her.

Sara felt her own moment of release rising to the surface, filling her hips with a wave of that warm feeling. She opened her eyes to catch Thierry's, and saw they were silver. But, not the frightening sliver, from before. His face was loving and hesitant. And, his jaw was tensed. He was trying to ignore his need, and just give her what she needed.

_He's trying to show me he loves me_, she thought.

She loved him more strongly for that, for being willing to put her needs first. She reached and tangled her fingers in his hair. She pushed his face down to her and kissed his lips, then she tilted her head. His eyes widened and he tried to pull back. Sara tightened her hold on him.

"Drink, Thierry." she whispered.

He breathed deeply, then slowly bit into her soft neck. She gasped softly, and sighed at the quick sting. The pleasure quickly followed, and he drank slowly from her, while still thrusting into her. The soulmate link intensified, when he took her blood, and she was sucked into his mind. She was overcome with his intense emotions, and love for her. He also felt her. There was pain and sadness in her, but he felt it being pushed away, by his show of love for her. He realized that she needed that, she needed him to drive that out of her.

Sara could hold back no longer, and she climaxed, her body jerking and quivering. At the feel of her walls tightening around him, Thierry pulled away from her neck. He burst into her, his cum filling her, and warming her womb. He moved slower and slower, as the spasms faded, and finally stopped. He held himself on shaky arms, breathing deeply. Sara had her eyes closed, and let the aftermath overcome her. She felt Thierry shaking and pulled him down, to lay on her. He let himself collapse onto her, and buried his head in the cleft of her breasts.

They lay still together, holding each other close, breathing hard. Sara was unsure what to say or do. She was tremblig and in awe. Luckily, Thierry spoke first.

"I love you, Sara. I love you, so damn much." he moaned, his voice muffled against her breast.

Sara smiled, "I love you."

Thierry held her tighter, "I was so afraid I lost you. I was scared that it was over. Especially, when you fell from that building.." he sighed, "I was ready to hurl myself over, after you. If I caught you, then great. If I didn't, I was going down with you." he revealed.

She bit her lip and nodded, "I was afraid, too. I was scared that we were through. I was scared that I'd never see you again. Then, I was afraid that..you..that we would never..that we'd never be like this again. You know, intimate." she said quietly, voicing her concerns.

Thierry sighed and buried his face into her. He closed his eyes and pressed closer, "I'm sorry, love. I never..I wish..I wish, I could take it back. I wish, I could undo it." he drew in a quick breath, "Hell, I wish, I could even remember what happened."

"No, you don't. You don't want to know Thierry. It'll kill you." she objected.

"Yeah? And what about you? You shouldn't have to go through that burden alone. I should go through it with you. We're a team remember?" he raised his head to look at her, "I love you, and I want to help you to get past it." he said solemnly.

Sara bit her lip and shook her head slowly. She didn't know, if she could let Thierry see what was done. She didn't want him to experience that pain. She didn't even want to experience it the first time, much less see it again.

"I..I can't Thierry. I can't stand to go through it again. And, I can't let you see that. It wasn't you. You were under a really bad..just plain evil spell. And, I don't want you to see that and, then lose your mind. Okay? I need you. I need you to be strong for me. Please.." she answered, begging.

Thierry caught her face in his hands and kissed her, "I will be. I am. But, I need to see what happened. I love you, and I'm here, but I need to know, love. Please." he whispered, shakily against her lips.

Sara let her tears fall down her face, and leaned her head against his. Thierry braced himself and nodded. Sara squeezed her eyes and whispered an apology, at what he was about to witness. Thierry shook his head and kissed her again, clutching to her.

Sara focused her powers and the light filled her mind. She clutched Thierry and felt the light grasp him, as it had done with Poppy. She felt Thierry's psyche being sucked into her mind, and he fell through the tunnel of memories. They became spiritual beings and held each other, as they left their bodies behind, and searched their minds.

* * *

Okay, so let me know what ya'll think! Lots of lemon, I know, but they are reuniting, so...yeah.. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Thierry was taken by surprise. He never had her do this to him before. He knew of it, of course, but he'd never experienced it. Now, he knew what it was like when she and Maya were in her mind, and when Sara had done it with Poppy. He was amazed, when they personified in the middle of the darkened foyer. It was as if they were there, watching a play or a remake, of that fateful night. He frowned, when he saw himself enter the house.

He turned and saw Sara behind him. Her eyes sad and wet. He reached and took her hand, holding it firmly. He kissed her, or felt like he did, since there were just metaphysical beings right now. But to them, it felt real. He saw his other self move and he turned. He was now reading the note she left him.

_What's going on? I know this part_, he asked.

Sara sighed, _We're starting at what happened to you, then_..

He nodded, _Okay.._

They followed the other Thierry, as he moved to the bar. He shot the vial of her blood with vodka, then reached for the rum. They watched in horror, as suddenly, the other Thierry was racked in pain. The bottle spewing the black smoke and covering Thierry's head, clouding his mind. Sara gasped and Thierry grit his teeth, as they watched the scene unfold in front of them. They saw him collapse on the floor. The real Thierry turned to Sara, who was shocked at what she just witnessed.

_I didn't know.._

_Neither did I, _she replied.

They saw the figure on the floor raise up and when he did, his face was contorted and his eyes were dark, filled with the black smoke. The smoke dissipated, but his eyes remained silver. It was unsettling to watch, but Thierry held tight to Sara's hand, and they watched together. Then, he resumed drinking the rum, now just plain liquor. The spell was where it aimed to be: possessing Thierry.

They heard the steps creak and turned. They saw the ghost-like Sara descend the stairs, searching for the other Thierry. Sara cringed as the scene replayed before her. Beside her, Thierry's face crumpled and his eyes went hard, hearing the things he said to her. He even jumped, when he saw the other Thierry start snatching Sara, and dragging her around. They followed as the ghosts moved to Thierry's office.

Thierry now saw how Sara's darkroom was destroyed. He growled in horror, as hexed Thierry destroyed her beautiful pictures, and smashed her camera. He turned to face Sara and his eyes were wet.

_I'm sorry.._

Sara nodded and he turned back to face the memory. Now, he came after her and saw himself shove the other Sara into his desk. Thierry tightened his hold on Sara's hand. She knew it wasn't over. The other Thierry, then, came forward and started his attack. As soon as, he flipped her mirror image and bent her over the desk, Sara stopped it. The scene froze, before them. Thierry turned to her and saw she was crying hard.

_Love, don't stop it. I have to see_, he said cupping her face.

_I can't, Thierry_, she sobbed,_ I can't_.

_Yes, you can, love. You can. You know why? Cause, I'm here. I'm right here. And, I'm not going anywhere_, he replied.

She stared into those beautiful gray eyes.

_I love you, Sara. I love you and I'm right here_.

She closed her eyes and the scene continued. Thierry pulled Sara into his embrace, shielding her from reliving the moment. Thierry watched it all. He watched, as he attacked his wife and forced himself on her, even taking her on the floor. He heard the awful words he uttered to her, and the look on her face, as he walked away. He saw Sara crumble, into a shell of herself, and pick herself up, leaving the house.

Thierry closed his eyes and held onto his Sara, for dear life. She sobbed into him, and he let his own burning tears fall. He buried his face in her hair, kissing her head. Now, he knew. He knew now, why Sara was so broken and distraught.

_I'm so sorry_, he whispered, over and over.

_Just hold me and never let me go_.

He nodded and clung to her. They stayed that way for the longest, crying and comforting each other.

_Let's go home_, he finally said.

Sara nodded, and in the same way as when they arrived, they wooshed back through the tunnel, and past colors and visions of their memories.

Their psyches came back to their bodies. They were still in the same positions they were in, when they embarked on their psychic journey. He was still laying on her, his head against her's. Sara was under him, clinging to his arms tightly. Thierry raised his head and looked at her. They both still had tears in their eyes. They stared at each other for the longest, before either spoke.

"Oh, God, Sara..I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..I would never.." he offered, stumbling over his words.

"I know. I know." she said, "It's okay, though-"

"No. No. It's not. Sara, I..I hurt you..I rap-" he argued.

She cut him off quickly, "No, you didn't.

"Yes, I did. I forced myself on you. I did that..I-"

Sara grabbed his face in her hands this time and made him focus on her.

"You didn't! It wasn't you. You weren't in your right mind. You were cursed. Don't fall apart on me, Thierry. Please. I need you." she said, her voice faltering.

Thierry nodded and drew in a shaky breath. He leaned his head against her's again.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." he chanted over and over.

Sara shook her head and held him close.

"Just love me, Thierry. Just say you love me."

He kissed her, "I do. Oh, I do. I love you. I love you so much." he answered, kissing her.

Thierry moved over her, kissing her hard and moving his hands over her body. He was still in the space between her thighs, so he positioned himself against her. He would make her feel better. He would take those memories away. He would drive them out of her, and make her see how much he loved her, again. He would fill her with love and trust, again.

Sara arched her back, in response, to his kisses. She wanted to feel him, she wanted to feel him loving her. She wanted her life back. She opened her eyes. She pushed against him, making him sit back in confusion. He rose to his knees, and wondered what she was going to do. Sara rose and pushed him back again, until he fell backwards on the bed. He looked up at her in surprise, and amusement. Sara smiled and started crawling over the top of him. Thierry sucked in a breath sharply, and tried to grab for her. She pushed his arms away and held them down to the bed, pinning them down.

Thierry let her hold him down, "Do it, Sara. Do whatever you want to me." he said, in a husky voice.

She leaned over him and planted her lips on his. Thierry lay still, but kissed her back hard, moaning. Sara reached under and grabbed Thierry's hardened cock in her hot hand. He growled into mouth.

"Yes. Please." he whispered.

She guided him to her opening, and slid herself down over him. The feeling of him in her made her fall forward, planting her hands on his chest, her hair forming a curtain around them. Thierry gripped her hips and moved her, jerking them in a medium pace. Sara threw her body back, and moved into him, riding him. Thierry bowed his head back into the mattress, and thrusted up into Sara, meeting her when they pressed into each other. Every thrust he gave, rubbed Sara's clit, giving her immense pleasure.

They made love passionately, moving against the other, and filling the room with moans so loud, they were sure the others could hear her. Thierry felt his canines extend and he was close, so close to his climax. Sara was reaching her point also. She looked down, and saw Thierry's silver eyes and fangs. She grinned, but kept her hands on his chest, to hold him down, and she continued to ride him.

She felt her her belly fill with pleasure, and her climax exploded, making her body tremble and shudder with spasms. She started to slow, but Thierry hadn't cum yet. He took hold of her hips and jerked them, moving her over him again. He moved her faster and harder, she had no choice, but to brace herself. He groaned, as he got closer to reaching his peak. He growled out loud, and his load burst into her, filling her, again.

Sara felt her body still quivering, at the spasms of her orgasm. Her body gave small jerks over Thierry's slightly, soften cock, still in her. Thierry lay under her, breathing hard, his canines shortened. Then, he reached up and pulled her down to lay on him. He kissed her gently, softly nibbling her lips, and tucked her into the crook of his shoulder.

"I love you, so much, babe." he said, lowly.

"Babe? That's a first." she replied.

He chuckled. "I guess, I'm still caught up in the moment. That was amazing." he answered.

Sara smiled and snuggled into him. She was starting to feel back to normal. She was starting to feel back at ease.

"I love you." she sighed.

He held her closer and closed his eyes. He had his love back in his arms and by his side.

_That's all I want_, he thought.

They fell back asleep for a couple hours. A knock at the door made Thierry stir. The knock came again a little louder. Thierry, hurriedly, grabbed for the blankets to cover his and Sara's naked bodies. She hadn't woken yet and she was laying, straddling him still. So, he couldn't exactly move. The best option, he could see, was to cover themselves. And, try to hurry and get rid of whoever was at their door. Thierry cleared his throat.

"Yeah?"

He was expecting whoever it was to just call out, but the doorknob turned and the door opened.

_Shit_, Thierry thought, trying his best to hide his and Sara's..physical state.

"Hey..whoa! Oh..uh..shit. Sorry." James said, looking away after he entered, and saw the two bodies entangled together.

"Yeah, you're telling me." Thierry mumbled.

Poppy pushed past James, when he stopped. She was irritated, that he stood in the doorway and didn't let her in.

"Jamie! For crying out loud! Move out the-..uh.." she started, then cut off seeing Thierry and Sara in bed.

Thierry rolled his eyes, "Please, tell me, no one else is behind you." he demanded.

James, still looked down, at the floor, averting his gaze. Poppy bit her lips and looked away also. James cleared his throat.

"Uh, no. Just us...we'll just wait.." he said, tugging at Poppy.

"We were just worried. Ya'll been up here all morning and..um..now we see why." Poppy said, smiling.

_Poppy! _James scolded telepathically.

Thierry cleared his throat, telling them they should go. Just then, Sara stirred at hearing the voices. She raised her head, opening her eyes. She was about to speak, but froze when she noticed the other couple in the room. Her eyes widened and she pulled the comforter more over her. She slid off Thierry's body and hid her face.

"Oh, gosh!" she moaned, embarassed.

Thierry laughed, raising his body on his elbows. He motioned that James and Poppy should go. Poppy was too excited to see his warning. She rushed forwards and threw herself on Sara's covered, but naked, body. She jumped, excitedly.

"Sara! You're okay!" Poppy cried out.

Thierry, Sara and James all cried out at the same time, when Poppy jumped on the bed.

"POPPY!"

She looked up and froze. She realized she was in Thierry's bed..with a naked Sara..and Thierry...

She jumped back off the bed, just as quickly, and backed up towards the door, bumping into James' body. She had covered her mouth with a hand.

"Oh..uh..I'm..so, very sorry..I..was just," she apologized, blushing profusely.

James ducked his head, also embarassed. He wrapped an arm around Poppy's waist, and started pulling her out the room.

"Yeah, uh, anyway. We just wanted to make sure..ya'll were, um, okay.." he explained.

"And, apparently, you are.." Poppy finished.

Sara put her face in her hand, feeling her face redden. Thierry shook his head.

"Okay. We established how..'fine' Sara and I are. Now, can you..do you mind?" he said, signaling for them to go.

"Um, right. We'll uh, go.." James replied, pulling Poppy out and shutting the door.

Thierry sighed and lay back. Sara was still on her stomach, her face in her hands. He rolled on his side and rubbed her back. She turned her head, peeking out through her fingers. Thierry laughed and rolled her onto her back. He leaned over her and kissed her gently.

"That was embarassing." she mumbled under his lips.

"Mm-hmm." he mumbled back, still kissing her.

Sara slid a hand up his chest, and curled it around his neck. She closed her eyes, and Thierry deepened the kiss. He slid a hand up her covered frame, and caressed her cheek. He moved his hand over her face, down her neck and to grasp her shoulder. He pulled her body close to him and moved his mouth from her lips, down her neck, to her breasts. Sara let out an 'oh' of desire and let her head dangle backwards.

Theirry grinned against her lips, and lay her down again. He lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Sara looked up at him, with surprised desire. He kissed her deep and hard, pushing his tongue in her mouth. Sara had an idea and suddenly caught his tongue and sucked on it. The move caused Thierry to hiss, then growl. He, suddenly, lifted her up, in his arms and sat her on his waist. He sat on his knees and held her onto him. He continued his hot kisses and took his cock in his hands. Sara moaned under his kiss, then tilted her head back.

Thierry took her throat, but didn't bite. He nibbled and licked, sucking on her neck. He gently pushed his hardness up into her tight, warm folds. Sara's feet barely touched the bed, so she couldn't move against him. She looked at Thierry, questioningly.

He smiled crookedly, "I'm gonna do all the work." he said, slyly.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her securely. She clutched his muscles for support and to brace herself. Thierry started moving her hips up, down, back and forth. The double pleasure of him hitting her clit, and something else, sent her nearly over the edge. He was deep in her and everytime he pushed into her, and moved her, he rubbed something else that gave her body shakes. He felt her body shake hard, he knew exactly what he was doing, what he was hitting.

He kept up his rhythm, pushing and pulling her hips against him. He moved her faster and harder, pumping her as hard as he could. He grit his teeth and moaned, feeling his climax rising. He wanted to come, before she did, so that he could see her orgasm. He felt his stomach clench and then the spasms started, gushing his seed into her womb. He was overcome with his orgasm, but continued pumping Sara hard and fast and deep.

He felt Sara's body shake incontrollably now. He felt her insides squeeze his cock and suddenly, she tensed. Her body tightening hard. He felt her juices pour out of her, and over him. She was crying out loud now, squealing in a pitched voice. She clung to him so tightly, that her nails dug into his skin. It was like she was trying to climb him.

Thierry smirked, and moved to lay her back on the bed. He lay over and watched her squirm and jerk at the spasms, that filled her entire body.

"Geez, Sara." he said, amused.

She had moved her hands from him and rubbed them over her own body. She clenched one in a fists and pushed it against her stomach. The other clutched Thierry's stomach, trying to pull him to her. He took her lips into his, to stop her loud squealing and screeching.

After about two minutes, Sara started relaxing, feeling the spasms slowly fade. Now, she was breathing so hard, trying to still her heart. Thierry pulled away from her lips and looked at her, still smiling slyly.

"What..what..was..that?" Sara asked, still trying to catch her breath.

Small shivers still ran through her, and she ran a hand over her face and lips.

"How'd it feel?" Thierry asked.

"Oh, my, gosh..amazing! It was incredible! It was..I don't know.." she answered, trying to find the words to describe it.

Thierry gave a quick laugh, "G-spot." he explained.

Sara looked up at him amazed, then smiled.

"I've never had one before." she said, biting her lip, "I heard of it, but..we never..you never.." she trailed off.

"I know. But, this seemed like the right time." he answered.

"Oh, yes." she whispered, dreamily, closing her eyes.

Thierry smiled and moved off her. He lay back and pulled her to him. He'd done it. He had her back. His love was back. He held her and kissed her head.

"I love you."

Sara smiled, "I love you, too."

They lay in bed a few minutes more, before finally getting up to shower and dress. They showered together, acting like they were first-time lovers again. They dressed and got ready to go downstairs to face the rest of the Daybreakers.

* * *

Okay, chapter nine is up and THANKS somuch for the watches and faves and the encouragement! I love it! I'm working as hard and fast as I can, so I appreciate everyone being patient and sticking with me. Please review! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Hey there, faithful loyal readers! So sorry for the wait! But, I am finally feeling better and up and at it. So here is chapter 10, and I promise, I will have another chapter in a couple of days. Thanks so much for sticking with me and being patient! Please Review!

* * *

CHAPTER TEN

They descended the stairs slowly, knowing they'd be bombarded soon. When they reached the bottom step, Thierry turned to her and took her hand.

"Hey, look," he began, "I'm going to warn you: Lowell was very upset. Even when we found out I was cursed, he was still pretty pissed at me."

Sara sighed and nodded. She figured as much. Lowell had a temper and was very overprotective, like any brother would be. Which is why Thierry's overprotectiveness bugged her so much. She didn't want another brother. She wanted a lover, her husband, her partner.

Sara sighed."Well, I don't think, it was all to do with you." she revealed.

Frowning, Thierry replied, "What do you mean?"

She took his hand and pulled him towards the dining hall. "You'll see. Come on, let's get this over with."

Thierry just followed, still wondering what was she was implying.

They entered the dining room, finding everyone was still at the table, lingering around. Sara had the feeling they were all waiting for them to appear. As soon as they entered, heads turned and gasps were heard. The girls jumped from the table and ran to Sara, nearly knocking her over, as they rushed to embrace her. Theirry barely managed to step back, before he too was cornered. However, he watched and smiled, as the girls hugged and exclaimed over Sara.

"We've missed you!"

"I'm so glad you're okay!"

"You look so much better!"

"You are one crazy chick!"

"We're glad you're home!"

"Don't scare us like that again!"

"Like skydiving, do you?"

"You look happy!"

Sara laughed, as the comments, joking and teasing went on. She insisted she was definitely okay, and assured them that she was back to normal. After a good ten minutes of this, the girls began to calm down, and step back. There was a good enough space, so that when she raised her eyes, Sara saw Lowell, standing back, staring intently at her.

Sara bit her lip, "Lowell..."

Without a word, he came forwards and crushed her tiny body in a hug, squeezing tightly. He let tears fall silently down his face. He then pulled back, and held her arms, tightly, almost brusingly. He stared at her a moment, his face in a stern, sad expression.

"Don't you ever..._ever_...do that to me, again." he said, slowly, punctuating each word.

She shook her head. "Lowell, I'm sorry. I just thought..."

"Do you know how scared I was? Do you know how worried I was?" She nodded, but he wasn't done speaking. "I thought, I'd never see you again! I thought, that was it, and you were gone for good! You just left, without telling me anything! Or at least calling me and letting me help you!"

"Well, I thought...I mean, you have a life here now..." she interupted, looking towards Lupe.

"I don't care!" Lowell said, raising his voice a fraction, startling her a bit. "Yes, I have Lupe and she's my soulmate, but you are still my best friend! You are my family! You're like my sister and you know that! I would never let you just disappear, or let you try to kill yourself! It would have hurt Lupe and I both, and I would have hated it, but I would have left with you, I would have helped you, gotten you through that!"

Thierry stood back, watching the scene. He wanted so badly to rescue Sara from Lowell's ranting and raving, but she knew this would happen. She hinted at this and now, Thierry knew, why Lowell was so angry. It wasn't so much that, Lowell thought, Thierry had actually hurt her. It was the fact that, his best friend and god-sister was gone, and had sunk into a bottomless pit of sorrow and depression. Lowell was mainly angry, that he couldn't help, and scared that he'd lost her.

"I know, Lowell!" she replied. "I know! And, I'm sorry! But, you don't understand. I wasn't thinking at the time, okay? I didn't know the truth about what happened to Thierry! I was a bit distraught." she explained.

Lowell took a deep calming breath, looking to Thierry. "I know. I was just worried, scared and angry. You know, we are family, Sara. And, you're parents, and mine, expected me to look after you. They trusted me, and I would have died if something bad happened to you."

Sara finally smiled. "Yes, my parents did trust you, Lowell. Before." she replied, turning reaching for Thierry. "But, now, they entrust Thierry to look after me. And, besides, we are _all_ family." she said, looking over everyone's face. "Just like James said."

James gave a knowing smile, and Lowell relaxed. He looked to Thierry again, and held out his hand. Thierry shook it, and nodded.

"I'm sorry, man." Lowell offered.

Thierry shrugged. "Don't be. I understand."

The room went back into an excited mode and relaxed atmosphere. Thierry led Sara to her spot and they sat, eating their lunch. It was almost like old times, except for Thierry still felt uneasy. He felt like some of his friends harbored doubts about him. Even though he could read their mind, and knew what they thought. Sara seemed to sense his inner conflict and took his hand.

"Hey, let's go for a walk." she said, raising from the table.

Thierry looked up and smiled. He stood with her, and they headed outside. Thierry didn't know where to head for, so he let her lead him. She pulled him along, and he saw their tree, coming into view. Giving a relieved sigh, he followed her through the branches, and to the clearing in the middle. She sat and patted the ground next to her. Instead of sitting, Thierry knelt in front of her.

"Sara, do you think, we'll ever get past this?" he asked.

Sara frowned, worriedly. "I think, we'll get past this, sooner than you think." she answered, raising to her own knees. "I know, what happened, wasn't you. Or not mentally, anyway. It was the spell, so really, there is nothing to get over."

He sighed. "I know. But, I still feel...bad. That it was my body that hurt you, my voice, my...self!" he sighed, frustratedly, then cupped her face. "I just want to know, that we're still okay, in love and trust each other fully."

"Thierry, I think, I spent all morning showing you, that I trust and love you. I know, this incident, was purely evil, and a vendetta against us. It was not you! I do trust you! I do love you! We just have to remember that, we are targets. We are susceptible to attacks, but we have to be strong, together."

He nodded, hanging his head. "You're right. I'm just...trying so hard not to fall apart, but, I have conflicts too, Sara. I'm not a robot, nor am I heartless. I have to talk things out, and tell you how I'm feeling inside. I know, I'm Lord Thierry and one of the oldest of my kind, but I need you, too." he groaned and sat on his rear, shaking his head. "God, I hate this! I hate feeling weak!"

Sara stared at him, in amaze and sympathy. "You're not weak, Thierry. Like you said, you're not a robot. You were once human, and you still have that humanity, inside you. If you didn't, you wouldn't be feeling like this. You wouldn't be able to love, or feel remorse. Thierry, no one is meant to be perfect, so stop trying to be." she crawled over to him and leaned into his chest. "I am here for you. We have to be here for each other. Together. You and me, remember?" she reminded, smiling.

Thierry smiled back. "I remember. And, I'm so glad I have you back." he answered, pulling her into him. "I just...you kept saying that, you needed me to be strong for you. I felt like, I had to bear the pressure of that."

"Well, I did do that, huh?" she replied,sheepishly. "I still mean that. I do need you to stay strong for me. But, that doesn't mean I can't be strong for you. I am back, Thierry. And, we will never let anyone tear us apart again, deal?"

"Deal."

He kissed her softly, and held her, while she sat in the space between his legs. Thierry felt his heart and spirit lift, as he held her in silence. All the insecurity and concern he was feeling earlier, melted away, now that he got to express his feelings. He felt a weight lift off his shoulders, and he felt ready to face the realities, he knew, were soon to come. But, for today, he would spend one quiet, peaceful day with the love of his life.

* * *

After awhile, they rose and headed back to the house. Sara felt Thierry was more at ease, and she felt like, she got her point across, that they were going to come out stronger from this. As soon as they walked in, Poppy came rushing up to them.

"Oh, good! You're back!" she exclaimed, taking Sara's hand, pulling her. "Come on! We have something to show you!"

Sara quirked an eyebrow, but smiled, pulling Thierry along with her. Poppy led the pair back to Thierry's office. As they approached the door, Thierry stopped, hesitating. Sara turned to him, and saw the sadness coming back.

"Hey, it's okay." she told him.

Giving a sigh, he nodded and continued following. But, Poppy turned and put a hand over Sara's eyes. Blindly, she let Poppy lead her in and she even heard Thierry give a surprised gasp. Sara inhaled, feeling Thierry let her hand go. She thought he might have left. But, suddenly, Poppy released her and Sara looked around. She was standing, facing her darkroom door. She glanced sideways and saw James, Lowell, Lupe, Thea and Eric standing to her right, grinning widely. She turned and saw Thierry standing to her left, behind his desk. He had a worried look still, but was doing his best to hide it.

"Open it." Poppy ordered, gently.

Thierry sucked in a sharp breath, but he knew, from reading Poppy's mind, that it wasn't going to look like it had before. Still, he worried what Sara's reaction to being in the room would be. Sara stepped forwards and raised her hand slowly. She touched the pull-handle, then slid the door open. She flipped the switch and was taken back.

The room was freshly painted and new thin straight lines were strung across the ceiling. New boxes were stacked against the wall, her cabinets were fixed and packs of photo paper were waiting. New bottles of acetic acids were under the new table, awaiting use. New flat tubs and utensils were top, begging her to use them.

She went in and looked around the room, walking a circle. Her purple eyes took in the room, which looked as it did, when Thierry first presented her with it. She followed the thin lines, strung across her ceiling. Then, long strips on one end caught her attention, and she frowned at the sight. She went over to look closely, and saw that all her old film strips had been salvaged. Sara cried out in joy, and took some ends in her hands, looking them over. They had never been destroyed or damaged, and she was so ecstatic that, the irreplaceable memories, and images, remained unharmed. She would be able to recreate her photos.

"Oh, my, goodness, Poppy!" she exclaimed.

Thierry had long since followed behind her, and looked around, also amazed. He knew from reading Poppy's mind, but wasn't expecting this. He slowly came up behind Sara and put his arms around her. Sara leaned back into him, and he put his head on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" his deep voice rumbled out.

"I'm perfect." she answered, whispering. "I'm home."

Thierry sighed and the crowd behind them cheered, calling out happily. The darkroom filled, as the bystanders came in to hug and express their joy. It was a scene right out of a feel-good movie. They were talking and laughing, and it was like nothing ever changed. After awhile, they dispersed and went on their way, letting Sara and Thierry spend some time alone. Sara looked around her room a bit longer, and Thierry stayed beside her. She inspected her strips of film, going over the images.

"Sara?"

"Yes?" she turned, letting the strips down.

He held out a hand, which she took and he led her back into the office. When the others had left, they shut the door, and Thierry went to lock it. He turned slowly and gazed at her, gauging her reaction. Sara felt her heart quicken, but she hid it, by keeping her face neutral. He came to her and pulled her to the couch, sitting and pulling her onto his lap. His eyes reflected her's, holding an overwhleming trepidation. He needed to do this, he needed to erase the bad memories, from the both of their sakes. They used to feel at ease and comfortable in this room, and, dammit, Thierry wanted it back.

Cupping her face, Thierry's own quick breath caressed her face. "Sara...I want to do this...here...please."

"Thierry, you don't have to...you have nothing to be sorry for-" she began to object, but he cut her off.

"Yes. Yes, I do." he whispered, huskily. "I need to erase the...memories...not just for you, for me, too."

Then, it clicked. She realized, that the memories were haunting Thierry, as well. They overcame the worry of not being able to make love, without fear or worry. Now, he wanted to erase the memory, from where they spent some of their most tender moments. This room held many good memories, and he felt they were tainted, by the bad. She realized, he needed this, to help him move on. And, overcome the sorrow, filling this room, with only good again.

Nodding, she leaned in and began kissing him, deeply. Thierry stiffened, then moaned, pulling her to him. He was thankful that she wore a dress, so he could have better access to her. However, he did not rush or take her quickly. He worked her up, making it a slow building fire. They kissed and caressed, rediscovering the hills and valleys of each other's bodies. Since she still straddled his lap, he had to push her back, gently, to look at her. His eyes wandered over her features, then down her neck and to her body, his fingers following his eyes trail, lightly.

"God, I love you!" he whispered, his voice full of passion. Cupping her face, he looked straight into her eyes again. "I. Love. You." he repeated.

She closed her eyes, understanding the emotion, behind his words. "I love you too. I always have. I always will."

Thierry gave a quick smile, before claiming her lips again. He nibbled her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she granted. He shivered at the taste of her, and ran his hands down her back, and back up again, just repeating his motion. Sara did the same, but to his chest down to his stomach and around his sides. Tearing his lips from hers, he trailed his kisses down her neck and to the top of her dress. It was cut in a deep V, so he had easier access to her supple breasts. He just kissed the tops, licking the valley between them, nibbling her soft flesh. It was more erotic, than they had ever experienced. Mainly, because it was in a more open setting, and Thierry was taking his sweet time, making her crave his touch. When she felt, she could take it anymore, she grabbed his head, kissing his hair, but speaking in a hoarse voice.

"Thierry...please..." she whispered, reaching in between them, to work on his jeans.

"Please, what, love?" he teased, panting at the motion of her hand.

"Take me.."

He shook his head and leaned back against the couch. "You take me." he dared her.

She looked into his gray eyes, a flash of shyness filling her own purple ones. A shaky breath escaped her, but she pulled open his jeans and worked him out of his boxers. Thierry moaned and leaned his head back, waiting with baited breath. He felt her raise slightly, then suddenly, a warmth was over him, getting hotter, as she enveloped him. Her head fell forwards to his chest, and Thierry wrapped his arms around her back, loosely. He braced her, letting her gather her senses and begin her own rhythm. She rode him slowly, at first, gauging Theirry's reactions, feeling her nerves loosening and the memories of that night began fading away.

Theirry's own inner turmoil was wanning, giving way for the immense pleasure and desires he felt rising, between him and Sara. Lifting his head up, he gazed at her euphoric face and his cool snapped. His hands slid from her back, to her hips, and he began moving her harder over him. He was deep inside her in his position, so he felt when her walls clenched him, trying to squeeze everything from him. He gave a pitched moan, and threw his head back again, as his coil tightened in the pit of his stomach. Their climaxes were building simultaneously, like a wave that crescendoed to it's highest peak, then suddenly came crashing down hard, as they both cried out, in ecstasy.

Sara clung to Thierry's shoulders tightly, like he had rescued her from drowning. He kept his hands on her hips, clutching tightly, relieved at how everything else just slipped his mind. It was the most amazing moment, they felt they could ever experience.

That is until a knock came at the door. Theirry gave an irritated groan, and Sara laughed softly in his ear.

"Who is it?" he asked this time, not wanting a repeat of that morning.

Instead of replying, Lowell's embarrassed voice made a request. "Um, do you two...think...you can keep it, uh, down in there?" he mumbled. "We kind of heard...some of it..."

Sara laughed again, making Thierry's lips curve.

"Well, keep your ear away from the door, then!" Sara called out playfully.

Lowell gave an embarrassed groan, and walked away mumbling to himself. Then, Thierry laughed and held Sara to him, feeling light and carefree.

_Just like we should be_, he thought to himself, happily.

* * *

Yay! I'm excited. I'll be working more action into the next chapters, because dum-dum-dum the big battle is coming! So, ready or not, here it comes. I'll try to have the next chapter out in a couple of days. Please, bear with me and keep reading! Love, peace and chicken grease! Jk! Please review. I do not own Night World or any of it's characters. Only Sara and Lowell are mine! Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, sooooo sorry for the wait! I really want to get this right, and I'm trying to get the war started. Yes, the big apocolyptic war is included in this fanfic, so I'm trying to get it rolling. But, I'm not too great with fight scenes and how to start the battle, so I am working on it real hard. But, here is Chapter Eleven to tide over all my faithful readers.

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Thierry moved, to lay on the couch, taking Sara with him, then tucking her into his side, holding her close. They lay together, in quiet, not needing to speak.

_So_, he said, mentally, _are you okay with your room?_

Sara smiled. She knew why Thierry wasn't speaking aloud. He was nervous and concerned over her reaction.

"Yes, Thierry." she answered, aloud. "I can't wait to fix up all our pictures."

He sighed. "I'm sorry. This shouldn't have happened."

"Well, it's going to keep happening, unitl..." she trailed off.

Thierry's jaw tensed. "Until, we defeat them." he finished for her.

Sara turned to face him. "It's inevitable, Thierry. None of us are going to have peace, or a semi-peaceful, existance until the war is over. We have to fight for our freedom, and we have to do it together. We have to show them, that they can not destroy us, or our bonds."

Thierry nodded. "I know. I know. I just hoped it wouldn't have come down to that."

"We knew it was,Thierry. And, we just have to brace ourselves and get ready for it."

Nodding, Thierry pulled her to him and held her for a long while. His mind was jumbled and racing a million miles an hour. Sara was right. This personal attack on them was the 'Go' sign, and the Council was no longer on the sidelines. They now knew of the Circle and of Sara.

Now, Thierry had to find out how. Then, Circle Daybreak would have to draw their own line...and forge ahead into the heat of the on-coming battle.

* * *

Three weeks passed since Sara's return, and the house, and it's inhabitants, settled back into their normal routine. Only now, they would all practice, train, strategize...whatever they could, and whatever they had to do, to get into shape and expect even the unexpected. Thierry, Ash, James, Quinn and Morgead would go out and interrogate Night people, searching for clues on who betrayed them, and for how long they had been exposed.

Jez and Rashel would go most of the time, but usually stayed behind to watch over Sara. Odd enough, the two girls became closer to her, than they'd been before. Rashel would even train Sara on use of weapons, and fighting styles.

"Just in case." Rashel had told her. "You can't always depend on your powers. Battle wears you out, mentally, and you have to be ready to physically fight."

Sara nodded at the advice and the two would begin sparring. She had to admit, she was quite amazed by Rashel. For a human, she was very brave and controlled, not showing the slightest hint of fear, and an astute strength over her mentality. After a few weeks of training with Rashel, Sara was pretty amazed by the results.

The training gave Sara a sense of confidence, that she never knew she lacked. And, after the weeks of training, even Rashel was surprised by Sara's fast learnings. Rashel had to admit that, Sara could give her a good run for her money, after the weeks of sparring and training. Which only made her take pride in herself, at being a great teacher.

In between these lessons, Sara continued her own practicing with her powers, and even using the old routines, she used before, with the others. What astounded her was that every since she began training with Rashel, her powers seemed to be more in control, and she had a stronger handle on them.

She could use her shield and expand it, as far as Theirry's property entirely, without breaking it, or weakening. She chalked it up to the mentality and focus, that Rashel had been teaching her. But, it worked. She was able to project her shield, and somehow hold it in place, even without having to stay still to focus. She could set her shield up, and hold it mentally, so that her hands were free, then she was able to defend herself, with her 'lightblasts'.

This evolvement of her powers tore away at the worry, that Thierry had in him. He was scared that, due to their recent drama, Sara would have lost her ability to focus and have confidence in herself, but he was extremely glad to see that he was wrong. He praised Rashel for her teachings, thanking her for helping Sara.

"Well, we all have to be ready, Thierry." Rashel replied. "I'm not about to lose anyone else, again."

"That's what I like about you, Rashel." Thierry said, smiling. "You have a certain fierceness, and we all need to absorb that, for what is soon to come."

His eyes darkened for a moment. He and the others had come up on leads, some empty, but the latest held the most promise. But, it seemed that, whoever was the traitor, he or she was hiding now, after hearing that Salome was dead. Everything seemed to be able to get traced back, to the dead witch, and her little shop, which Thierry discovered, was an underground for the Council and Council spies. Now, they just needed to home in on who the informant was.

* * *

After another few days, of empty searching and no leads, Thierry and his reconaissance group returned late, one evening. Ash and James followed Thierry to his office, while Quinn and Morgead went ahead to find their soulmates. Thierry stood behind his desk, a map of the city looking back up at him. They had tried to break the city into sections and quadrons, so they could eliminate, as they went. Sighing, Theirry crossed out the section, they'd searched that day, and looked over the map again.

"Well, that's another one down." he said, studying the map.

"We don't seem to be getting anywhere." Ash sighed, leaning his head against the back of the couch.

"Yeah, well, we aren't done yet." James chided. "Thierry, maybe it's an outside job. Maybe..."

"No one else knows about Circle Daybreak," Theirry interrupted. "All they hear are whispers, and when they arrive, we put them through a series of tests, for their loyalty. They can't just know..." he trailed off, thinking.

Ash groaned and stood. "What about my family?"

James raised his head, quickly. "What about them?"

"They might know something. They knew of the rumors, and when Quinn and I left, what do you think, they thought of that?" Ash questioned, then he frowned. "What about your parents for that matter?"

Thierry looked at the two, raising an eyebrow."But, how would they know, for sure, that we are Circle Daybreak, and how would they know about Sara?"

James shook his head. "I haven't had much to do with my parents, so I doubt they know anything, and I would risk my own life, if I even tried to contact them."

"Same here." Ash agreed. "Dad was pissed at me, just for letting the girls stay in Montana, imagine what he'll do, if he finds out I've been here all this time, deflecting sides."

Thierry looked back down to his map. "There's something we're missing...maybe, it is an outside job, maybe not...I guess, we can't exclude any possiblity." he frowned, "What about others, that aren't in the Circle? Freelancers, nomads..."

"It's a possibility." Ash agreed.

Thierry sighed and sat in his chair, heavily, and rubbed his eyes. He didn't think it was possible, but he felt another migrane coming on. Ash and James just sat in their seats, not speaking, seemingly tired, but still thinking.

"Alright, well, that's it for tonight." he said, interrupting the stretch of silence. "We're tired, and I'm sure, our ladies miss us. We'll discuss it more tomorrow, before we decide to head out."

They rose gratefully, and headed out of the office. Theirry stayed at his desk for the moment, pondering how they could find the missing link.

Sara, Mare and Poppy looked up, as James and Ash now entered the room. Quinn and Morgead had already come to join Rashel and Jez, while they sat in the screening room, watching a new movie. James affectionately hugged Poppy, sitting behind her on the floor, and kissed the top of her head. Ash did pretty much the same, except he sat on the floor, next to Mare and pulled her in his lap. Sara smiled at the PDA that was going around that night, and lowered her gaze. She figured Thierry was in his office still, and may not want to be bothered. She bit her lip, and turned her attention back to the big screen.

There was silence for a moment, and everyone was so engrossed between the film, and their soulmates, that no one really paid attention, when Thierry snuck in, and came up behind the armchair, that Sara was in. He watched her a moment, then surprised her, by laying a hand on her shoulder. She jumped, and turned, only to smile, when they locked eyes. He held out his hand, and when she took it, he pulled her up, sat in her place, then pulled her into his lap. He leaned in her neck and inhaled her fresh clean scent.

"I missed you." Sara whispered, though she knew the vampires could hear.

Sure enough, seven heads turned and noticed Thierry had arrived. Mare, Thea, Blaise and Rashel turned to see, and smiled at the couple. Everyone was glad to see that Thierry and Sara were seemingly back to normal, in love and they seemed very happy, even more than before. Though, the upcoming war loomed over their heads, they still found room to care and love.

"I missed you." Thierry mumubled into her neck, ignoring the other's stares. "How was your day?"

She shrugged. "Eventful, between practicing and training. Now, I'm being lazy." she joked.

He chuckled. "I guess, we're all entitled."

Sara gave a soft laugh, and they focused their attention back on the end of the movie. It was pretty good, and Thierry hated that he missed the begining, reminding himself to watch it again, when they had a chance. After the thirty minutes left, the movie ended, and everyone stood, stretching and talking. Sara went to stand as well, but Thierry held her still.

"What are you doing?" she asked, lightly.

"Holding you. I like having you in my arms." Thierry answered.

Everyone else stood back and watched the couple, whispering and snuggling with each other.

"Aw, aren't they sweet?" Lupe had said, nudging Lowell.

He rolled his eyes playfully, "Yeah, a little too sweet."

"True, I'm going into a diabetic coma, over here." Ash chimed in.

"Ash!" Mare scolded, lightly smaking his arm."Don't be rude!"

Ash groaned, but lifted Mare up, and slinging her over his shoulder, then began heading upstairs.

"Sorry guys, but I'm about to get punished!" he called, with a sly smile. "Goodnight."

"Ash!" Mare called, from his back,"Shut up, and put me down!" she yelled, blushing.

"Not a chance." he answered, exiting the room.

James and Poppy stood, giving Sara and Thierry another knowing glance, and happy smile, then retired themselves, bidding everyone a goodnight. Thea and Eric also left, followed by Rashel and Quinn, Jez and Morged, Lowell and Lupe, Phil and Blaise, Maggie and Delos, Gillian and David, and Galen and Keller. Each one called out 'goodnight' and headed up for their beds. The only ones missing were Jade, Mark, Kestral, Rowan and Miles. The sisters wanted to go hunting, and Mark and Miles wouldn't let them leave their sights. Nilsson and Lily were still at the mansion, but they were walking the perimeters.

After the room was empty, Sara turned to Thierry, whose grey eyes were staring at her, intently.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Perfect." he replied, tightening his hold on her for emphasis.

Sara pushed against his chest. "So, did you see?"

Thierry frowned, unkowing of the meaning of the question. "What-see what?" he stammered.

"My room." she said, trying to rise from his lap.

Thierry shook his head, and Sara stood, freeing herself from his grasp, and pulling him up. He really wasn't sure what she was reffering to, but followed all too willingly. She led him back to his office, and continued to her darkroom. She realesed his hands, and put her back to the door.

"Close your eyes." she demanded softly.

"But,what-"

"Please."

Thierry gave a crooked smile, but obeyed. Sara opened the door and took his hand again, leading him inside. Sara pulled him to the middle of the room, then turned to him, and dropped his hand.

"Okay, look."

Thierry inhaled and opened his eyes. He filled with shock, then surprise, then awe all in a second, as he looked around. The darkroom looked exactly, as it had before. The new-old pictures hung from the lines, fresh and perfect, looking the same they had, when Sara first took them. There were all their older images, from when Sara first began using her room, to the most recent, before Theirry was cursed. Theirry turned in a full circle, much like he did, the first time, Sara showed him her room. He couldn't believe, she had replenished all the pictures, and memories. It was as if they stepped back in time, and nothing bad had happened.

"Sara," he breathed, "it's like...I mean, how did you do all this?"

"I had some free time." she replied.

"I thought, you were busy..."

She shrugged. "Well, I was, for most of the day. I just finished, not too long before, you guys arrived. I'm not done, but most of the first two years are there."

Thierry sighed and turned to gather her back into his arms. "Have I told you, how much I love you?"

"Not in the past few minutes."

He grinned, slyly. "Hm, let me show you." he murmured.

Theirry lifted Sara in his arms, and laid her on the couch, in his office, making love to her, long into the night, and sleeping in each other's arms.

* * *

Yay! Okay, well, like I said, I'm working hard and fast on trying to wrap it up, and beging the big war. Please, bear with me, and thanks for staying faithful readers.


End file.
